Mythical Nights
by TheSiren913
Summary: Rhett and Link discover that an employee of theirs has some untold secrets.
1. Good Mythical Morning!

_Breathe. Just breathe._

My heart was beating out of my chest. It seemed I could hear my pulse. I bit my lip, somewhat ashamed. I struggled to keep a neutral face, and keep my breathing even. Even though no one knew (I hoped) it was still ridiculous that they had such an effect on me. I had heard him come into the room, and simply knowing he was in the same room was enough to make me quiver. My face felt flushed, even though I knew there was no outward sign. Luckily for me, I wasn't cursed with obvious blushing when I became flustered.

 _Just turn and say hi and-_

"Excuse me, darlin'."

I jumped. I turned and looked up at the tall figure beside me, who was laughing with his deep, throaty chuckle."You awake? Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" He patted my shoulder, barely an effort to lift his arm, due to his height. His large hand was warm, and felt as though it was still there well after he had moved to get his coffee.  
"I'm fine, Rhett. Just daydreaming a little this morning!" I smiled and managed a giggle. I turned from the counter with my mug, offering the creamer to him before I put in back in the fridge. He thanked me and smiled, his big, green eyes twinkling. I winked, getting myself together.

It was pretty common for me to flirt in the office. It came naturally to me. I didn't always mean it, but when it came to Rhett and Link, I had to hold back so that they wouldnt know I did.  
Ever since I had joined the company, I'd hit it off with pretty much everyone. There was never much drama. Every now and then, someone would get irritable while we were shooting or brainstorming, but whoever it was would always be considerate and apologize after they'd cooled off. It was what I loved the most about working here. We had fun, and though we worked hard, we made sure that it never got to a point that we were hating it. When it came to my bosses... my complaints were nonexistent. I'd had bosses that were great, and even some that were attractive to me before, but never like this.  
The first day I came to the office to interview, there was electricity in the room. Their smiles were infectious, and they had a way of putting me at ease. Link did most of the talking, and Rhett would ask me a question here and there. Both were polite and kind, and I knew I would love working for them. Little did I know how much.  
it really began when I started getting to know them. I tend to be shy when I don't know people well, but once I get the feel of a place, I can adapt. The constant laughter and joking were amazing, and I was delighted to find that the majority of the crew, including Rhett and Link, shared my sense of humor. It was nothing to drop an innuendo here and there, and laugh it off. Soon, after a few months, I felt like part of the family.  
The real flirtation began when one day after shooting, I had gone to change clothes, because I had a date that night. I emerged in a fitted, knee length, black sheath dress. My red lipstick matched my red heels, and I felt like a pinup. My curls were framing my face, and bounced subtly as I walked. I sauntered into the break room to grab my purse.  
"Whoa."  
Rhett, Link, Chase, and Jen were seated at the table in the back. They were all looking at me appreciatively.  
"Desiree! You look amazing!" Jen exclaimed. I beamed and smiled humbly. i felt Link and Rhett's eyes look me up and down, heat hitting me in all the right places.  
"You're going to make him pass out, dressed like that." Rhett smiled.  
"Desi makes ME dizzy, dressed like that!" Link joked. His flirting made me feel even warmer.  
I've been dubbed "Desi" or "Dizzy" ever since. And I have never gotten rid of that flush of pleasure each time I see them. It drives me wild.

"Dizzy, you ready?" As I exited the break room with my coffee, Link was coming up the hall. His blue eyes and boyish grin made my breathing hitch, for a second time that morning.  
"I don't really go for mediums and psychics, but I'll try to keep an open mind. You aren't afraid to share anything with EVERYONE, are you?" I gave him my best coy smile.  
He laughed and replied, "We will see, won't we? It'll be interesting. Go see Stevie. She needs help with the setup."  
I put two fingers up in a mock salute, and set off down towards the set. I could still feel my heart beating a little quicker, smiling as I engaged in some inappropriate thoughts. A girl could get a workout just coming to work, with how high my heart rate must be right now.  
Stevie waved me over as I walked in to the studio. She was standing behind the cameras, looking at the set. I hugged her good morning as she asked, "What do you think? You have an eye for these things."  
My eyes grazed over the table, draped in a purple cloth, an orb sitting in the middle of it. The lighting was dim. It needed something.  
"Needs some twinkle lights in the background."  
Stevie smiled. "That's it! Go get them out of storage, will you? We are almost ready."  
The rest of the crew was already in place, double checking equipment, goofing around. I quickly taped up the lights and made the camera adjustments, and we were ready to go.  
Link and Rhett walked in, dressed as gypsies. Rhett's red headscarf and gold hoop earrings made him look more like a pirate, to me. Link was a little more appropriate, with a deep maroon shawl over his head and bangles on his wrists. They were accompanied by our guest for this episode of Good Mythical Morning. Her short and stout stature was adorable. She looked like someone's hippie grandma: friendly, a bit eclectic, with wild gray hair. She gave off an energy that was instantly likable.  
"Hello, everyone! So happy to be here! Nice to meet you!" her voice was gravely and low, like that of someone who had smoked for a number of years. Rhett guided her to the table, and they sat on either side of her. Stevie counted down, and we began.

"We are gonna get our fortunes told!"  
"Let's talk about that."

The psychic's name was Deborah. Her laugh was more of a cackle, which was oddly charming, in a way. She answered Rhett and Link's questions easily, despite their confusing way of phrasing things.  
"So when you read people, do you like, see images or feel stuff, or do you just guess? Is there a science to it?" Link asked. He adjusted the bangles on his wrist.  
"It's a bit of everything!" She laughed. "Images, feelings, assumptions. There is a lot of observing involved in palm reading."  
Rhett couldn't wait to get his fortune told. When Deborah began tracing his palm, he couldn't suppress a giggle. I smiled from my seat, wishing I could be up there sitting next to him and holding his hand.  
She sounded like any other "psychic" I had heard on tv or radio. A lot of general stuff that could apply to anyone. Of course, Rhett played it up for the camera. Link's was more of the same. They went on to discuss the history of psychics and mediums, random facts, all very interesting. It was an enjoyable conversation to witness.  
"Well, thank you, Deborah, for being here today. Join us for Good Mythical More, where Deborah reads some of the crew and REVEALS THEIR SECRETS." Link chuckled.

After they did their improv with the Wheel of Mythicality, the crew, including myself, stepped on to the set. I seated myself on the chair behind Rhett, looking unassuming as possible. I wasn't a big fan of mediums and the supernatural dabbling of some people. It kind of freaked me out. I crossed my arms and snuggled inside my GMM hoodie, pulling my legs up in a pretzel in the seat. The rest of the crew had their palms read, one by one. We all laughed as Chase asked Deborah if there was some pretty lady in his future.  
"You have a lot of pretty ladies in your future, AND present! One in particular will suit you. She will be drawn to your good humor. You have an affinity for games, and she will also find that intriguing. You are friendly, kind, and gentle." Deborah raised her eyebrow, and Chase grinned.

 _Eh. Obvious. Another easy and generic reading._

"Desi, why don't you go next?" Rhett urged me, his smile glinting.

 _Ugh. Ok. I can do this._

I plastered a smile on my face, but my hesitancy must have still shown, because Deborah encouraged me, "I won't bite you, honey. I promise."  
My sheepish grin drew some laughs. As I sat, Deborah took my hand. As she had with everyone else, she began telling me about myself.  
"You have a lovely spirit. A fun loving soul. But... Oh."  
The "but" took everyone by surprise. I raised an eyebrow, starting to feel nervous. The old woman closed her eyes, as if searching for something out of her sight.  
"Oh. You have a... Darkness in you, don't you, Desiree?"  
I felt everyone looking at me. What on earth was this woman talking about? Darkness in me? Yeah, right.  
"You have urges... Desires... Particularly at work...Perhaps unwelcome. And they frighten you. Though you think you have them under control." My eyes grew wide and I pulled my hand away from her. Everyone was staring at how visibly shaken I was, though I didn't care. my sudden movement seemed to snap the fortune teller out of it.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, dear! The aura was just so STRONG. I just get swept away, when they are like that-"  
I pulled away from the table and stood. "Excuse me." I turned and tried not to run out down the hall, but I'm afraid that I only managed to slow to a jog. I had to get out of there. That was too much. Too accurate. Too close. My hands were shaking; I grabbed a glass from the cupboard in the break room and poured myself some water. My throat felt thick and dry.

 _How could she know? How could she get that from me? Oh God, everyone's faces..._

I went and sat at my desk, pretending nothing had happened. Once I had been certain that Deborah was gone, I'd gone in to help clean up and get things ready for editing. No one said anything to me. It felt awkward and weird. The tension in the room was palpable.  
"Desiree." Link stood near the door, looking quite serious. "Our office, please."

 _Oh shit. Oh shit._


	2. Fired?

_Breathe. Just breathe._

My heart was beating out of my chest. It seemed I could hear my pulse. I bit my lip, somewhat ashamed. I struggled to keep a neutral face, and keep my breathing even. Even though no one knew (I hoped) it was still ridiculous that they had such an effect on me. I had heard him come into the room, and simply knowing he was in the same room was enough to make me quiver. My face felt flushed, even though I knew there was no outward sign. Luckily for me, I wasn't cursed with obvious blushing when I became flustered.

 _Just turn and say hi and-_

"Excuse me, darlin'."

I jumped. I turned and looked up at the tall figure beside me, who was laughing with his deep, throaty chuckle."You awake? Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" He patted my shoulder, barely an effort to lift his arm, due to his height. His large hand was warm, and felt as though it was still there well after he had moved to get his coffee.  
"I'm fine, Rhett. Just daydreaming a little this morning!" I smiled and managed a giggle. I turned from the counter with my mug, offering the creamer to him before I put in back in the fridge. He thanked me and smiled, his big, green eyes twinkling. I winked, getting myself together.

It was pretty common for me to flirt in the office. It came naturally to me. I didn't always mean it, but when it came to Rhett and Link, I had to hold back so that they wouldnt know I did.  
Ever since I had joined the company, I'd hit it off with pretty much everyone. There was never much drama. Every now and then, someone would get irritable while we were shooting or brainstorming, but whoever it was would always be considerate and apologize after they'd cooled off. It was what I loved the most about working here. We had fun, and though we worked hard, we made sure that it never got to a point that we were hating it. When it came to my bosses... my complaints were nonexistent. I'd had bosses that were great, and even some that were attractive to me before, but never like this.  
The first day I came to the office to interview, there was electricity in the room. Their smiles were infectious, and they had a way of putting me at ease. Link did most of the talking, and Rhett would ask me a question here and there. Both were polite and kind, and I knew I would love working for them. Little did I know how much.  
it really began when I started getting to know them. I tend to be shy when I don't know people well, but once I get the feel of a place, I can adapt. The constant laughter and joking were amazing, and I was delighted to find that the majority of the crew, including Rhett and Link, shared my sense of humor. It was nothing to drop an innuendo here and there, and laugh it off. Soon, after a few months, I felt like part of the family.  
The real flirtation began when one day after shooting, I had gone to change clothes, because I had a date that night. I emerged in a fitted, knee length, black sheath dress. My red lipstick matched my red heels, and I felt like a pinup. My curls were framing my face, and bounced subtly as I walked. I sauntered into the break room to grab my purse.  
"Whoa."  
Rhett, Link, Chase, and Jen were seated at the table in the back. They were all looking at me appreciatively.  
"Desiree! You look amazing!" Jen exclaimed. I beamed and smiled humbly. i felt Link and Rhett's eyes look me up and down, heat hitting me in all the right places.  
"You're going to make him pass out, dressed like that." Rhett smiled.  
"Desi makes ME dizzy, dressed like that!" Link joked. His flirting made me feel even warmer. "We just found your nickname, Desiree!"  
I've been dubbed "Desi" or "Dizzy" ever since. And I have never gotten rid of that flush of pleasure each time I see them. It drives me wild.

"Dizzy, you ready?" As I exited the break room with my coffee, Link was coming up the hall. His blue eyes and boyish grin made my breathing hitch, for a second time that morning.  
"I don't really go for mediums and psychics, but I'll try to keep an open mind. You aren't afraid to share anything with EVERYONE, are you?" I gave him my best coy smile.  
He laughed and replied, "We will see, won't we? It'll be interesting. Go see Stevie. She needs help with the setup."  
I put two fingers up in a mock salute, and set off down towards the set. I could still feel my heart beating a little quicker, smiling as I engaged in some inappropriate thoughts. A girl could get a workout just coming to work, with how high my heart rate must be right now.  
Stevie waved me over as I walked in to the studio. She was standing behind the cameras, looking at the set. I hugged her good morning as she asked, "What do you think? You have an eye for these things."  
My eyes grazed over the table, draped in a purple cloth, an orb sitting in the middle of it. The lighting was dim. It needed something.  
"Needs some twinkle lights in the background."  
Stevie smiled. "That's it! Go get them out of storage, will you? We are almost ready."  
The rest of the crew was already in place, double checking equipment, goofing around. I quickly taped up the lights and made the camera adjustments, and we were ready to go.  
Link and Rhett walked in, dressed as gypsies. Rhett's red headscarf and gold hoop earrings made him look more like a pirate, to me. Link was a little more appropriate, with a deep maroon shawl over his head and bangles on his wrists. They were accompanied by our guest for this episode of Good Mythical Morning. Her short and stout stature was adorable. She looked like someone's hippie grandma: friendly, a bit eclectic, with wild gray hair. She gave off an energy that was instantly likable.  
"Hello, everyone! So happy to be here! Nice to meet you!" her voice was gravely and low, like that of someone who had smoked for a number of years. Rhett guided her to the table, and they sat on either side of her. Stevie counted down, and we began.

"We are gonna get our fortunes told!"  
"Let's talk about that."

The psychic's name was Deborah. Her laugh was more of a cackle, which was oddly charming, in a way. She answered Rhett and Link's questions easily, despite their confusing way of phrasing things.  
"So when you read people, do you like, see images or feel stuff, or do you just guess? Is there a science to it?" Link asked. He adjusted the bangles on his wrist.  
"It's a bit of everything!" She laughed. "Images, feelings, assumptions. There is a lot of observing involved in palm reading."  
Rhett couldn't wait to get his fortune told. When Deborah began tracing his palm, he couldn't suppress a giggle. I smiled from my seat, wishing I could be up there sitting next to him and holding his hand.  
She sounded like any other "psychic" I had heard on tv or radio. A lot of general stuff that could apply to anyone. Of course, Rhett played it up for the camera. Link's was more of the same. They went on to discuss the history of psychics and mediums, random facts, all very interesting. It was an enjoyable conversation to witness.  
"Well, thank you, Deborah, for being here today. Join us for Good Mythical More, where Deborah reads some of the crew and REVEALS THEIR SECRETS." Link chuckled.

After they did their improv with the Wheel of Mythicality, the crew, including myself, stepped on to the set. I seated myself on the chair behind Rhett, looking unassuming as possible. I wasn't a big fan of mediums and the supernatural dabbling of some people. It kind of freaked me out. I crossed my arms and snuggled inside my GMM hoodie, pulling my legs up in a pretzel in the seat. The rest of the crew had their palms read, one by one. We all laughed as Chase asked Deborah if there was some pretty lady in his future.  
"You have a lot of pretty ladies in your future, AND present! One in particular will suit you. She will be drawn to your good humor. You have an affinity for games, and she will also find that intriguing. You are friendly, kind, and gentle." Deborah raised her eyebrow, and Chase grinned.

 _Eh. Obvious. Another easy and generic reading._

"Desi, why don't you go next?" Rhett urged me, his smile glinting.

 _Ugh. Ok. I can do this._

I plastered a smile on my face, but my hesitancy must have still shown, because Deborah encouraged me, "I won't bite you, honey. I promise."  
My sheepish grin drew some laughs. As I sat, Deborah took my hand. As she had with everyone else, she began telling me about myself.  
"You have a lovely spirit. A fun loving soul. But... Oh."  
The "but" took everyone by surprise. I raised an eyebrow, starting to feel nervous. The old woman closed her eyes, as if searching for something out of her sight.  
"Oh. You have a... Darkness in you, don't you, Desiree?"  
I felt everyone looking at me. What on earth was this woman talking about?

 _Darkness in me? Yeah, right._

"You have urges... Desires... Particularly at work...Perhaps unwelcome. And they frighten you. Though you think you have them under control." My eyes grew wide and I pulled my hand away from her. Everyone was staring at how visibly shaken I was, though I didn't care. my sudden movement seemed to snap the fortune teller out of it.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, dear! The aura was just so STRONG. I just get swept away, when they are like that-"  
I pulled away from the table and stood. "Excuse me." I turned and tried not to run out down the hall, but I'm afraid that I only managed to slow to a jog. I had to get out of there. That was too much. Too accurate. Too close. My hands were shaking; I grabbed a glass from the cupboard in the break room and poured myself some water. My throat felt thick and dry.

 _How could she know? How could she get that from me? Oh God, everyone's faces..._

I went and sat at my desk, pretending nothing had happened. Once I had been certain that Deborah was gone, I'd gone in to help clean up and get things ready for editing. No one said anything to me. It felt awkward and weird. The tension in the room was palpable.  
"Desiree." Link stood near the door, looking quite serious. "Our office, please."

 _Oh shit. Oh shit._


	3. New Boundaries

My face stayed pressed into Rhett, as if the world would end if I let go. I didn't dare move. These were my bosses.  
Link placed his hands on my waist, stepping in close. I felt his breath on my neck as my own arousal grew. I could feel every nerve ending under my jeans. My skin was extra sensitive, and while I drank in every sensation, his lips brushed the back of my neck, sending a chill down my spine. He purposefully kissed along the back of my neck to my right, until his lips were just below my ear.  
Rhett's hands were on my shoulders, and his thumbs brushed back and forth. I could feel him breathing a little faster, which made me more excited than I care to admit, and I grew warmer with every inhale. I rubbed his back slowly with my hands, trying to let him know I was okay with the way this was going.  
I felt Rhett's hands leave me, then snake down under Link's to grip my backside. He bent down a bit to kiss the other side of my neck. His scruffy beard on one side, Link's clean shaven lips on the other... The combination was amazing. I let out a small moan as I arched my back, drawing a smile from both men. Rhett's hands traveled up to my ribs, achingly close to my increasingly sensitive breasts. Link ran his hands down the front of my upper thighs, breathing hard. I could feel his stiff erection on my back. He rubbed it gently up and down over my ass, and I couldn't help but gasp softly.  
"Fuck." He swore again. This time, the effect of his swearing was like fire. I felt myself burning with desire, all remnants of my shame gone. I could feel my knees threaten to buckle beneath me... It was so good...it was then that I looked up at Rhett.  
His eyes shone with a ferocity that I had never seen from him before. The hunger in his gaze was animalistic, almost frightening. I shrieked a little as i felt myself being lifted off the floor. He pulled me up to him, but moved his head when I moved to meet his lips. His hands under my legs, he pushed past Link to set me on top of the desk. All I could do was stare and quiver as he leaned over me. I inhaled his musky scent of cologneand his beard oil, so close to me, but not kissing me. His proximity was tantalizing, and he knew it. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly in a smirk as his large hands traveled up and down my thighs, knees up to so achingly close to my groin, then back down again. I could see his arousal outlined in the front of his pants.

 _Wow. Holy shit. It's huge._

He must have felt me shaking. It was so obvious to me. Every part of my body was thrilled with adrenaline. My heart pounded. Butterflies in my stomach.  
Rhett took a finger and traced my lips, "Link. I want to kiss her first." He had grabbed my ass just a few moments before, but the idea of him kissing me made my stomach flop over. The butterflies were in a full rage now. Link, who had traveled to the desk behind me now, murmured his approval. I lost myself in Rhett's stare as he slowly leaned in to me.  
His lips were soft beneath his beard. A sweet taste. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth as he kissed me hard. My gentle giant... Who knew he could be so rough? His hands gripped my upper thighs, and I felt as though I were flying from sheer ecstasy. His tongue was expert, and I knew he would be one wild ride, if this was where this was going.  
Link had crawled up and seated himself behind me on the desk. He pushed himself forward so that his legs were framing mine, one arm across my waist, the other across my chest and gripping my shoulder. His hands wandered and explored. His long fingers traced the side of my breast, teasingly. I could hardly breathe. My legs had a mind of their own, and wrapped around the back of Rhett's legs.I wasn't willing to stop kissing him yet, but Rhett pulled away and grinned.  
"That lip balm of yours tastes good, Link," I teased, turning my head to press into Link's neck. "I'll have to invest in some."  
Rhett raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. "I'll have to wear it more often." I trembled as his eyes wandered up and down my body. "Fuck, Desi. You are so fucking hot. I wish we had known about this a while ago."  
My voice failed me. Any words that I knew had vanished. I smiled and raised an eyebrow, which was as brave as I could be at the moment.  
It was all he needed. With a guttural sound, he swiftly undid my belt and pulled it from my pants. His cock looked like it might tear through his zipper at any moment. Link's hardness behind me was unyielding, as well. My body wasn't mine right now, it was theirs... And God, I wanted them...  
Rhett grasped my belt, toying with it. He drew himself to full height and looked down at me down at me with his head cocked slightly to the side. "You were pretty rude to our guest today."

 _Damn it. This again? Can't we just forget it and keep going_?

I acted contrite. "I'm sorry. I just got so-" I yelped as he grabbed my face, under my chin, too roughly to be comfortable.  
"I think we may need to teach you some manners." His eyes, Christ. The intensity was staggering. They shone with a hardness that I had never fathomed he could possess. It was undeniably sexy.  
"Please." I whispered. The idea of Rhett punishing me was even more exciting than him kissing me. Link's grip tightened on me as he slid forward on the desk, until we were in a standing position on the floor. He turned me to face him and planted his lips on to mine gently, so very different thanI'd imagined. I reached up on my tip toes, wrapping my arms around his neck, sinking into the firm softness of the kiss. The scent of his Chapstick, aftershave, and cologne was amazing. I'd always been turned on by it.

THWACK.

I gasped as a felt a sting on my backside, intense, and unexpected. My knees buckled as Rhett brought the belt across my ass.

THWACK.

The pain was sharp, and the combination of sensations, Rhett's spanking and Link's gentle kissing, was almost enough to send me over the edge. I trusted him not to hurt me, but Rhett's violence was another rush that my body was surprised and overcome by. I groaned and leaned into Link, gripping his shoulders as I sank into him.

THWACK.

"It's okay baby, but we have to teach you a lesson." Link spoke into my ear. He was hugging me, holding me up. "We are your bosses, after all." I could feel him smiling. The domination and power they had over me was absolute. I would do anything for these men. Anything. I braced myself for another spanking. My body tensed, but Rhett's hands traveled gingerly over my ass, stroking and grazing.  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" The concern in his voice apparent.  
"N-no. No. I loved it." I felt my face flush, and apparently this time it was noticeable.  
Link looked down at me, touching my warm face, and grinned wickedly. "Perfect."  
There was a knock at the door. "Ugh, guys?" Chase called, sounding concerned. Link held a finger to his lips, telling me to be silent. "Yeah, we'll be right out!"  
"Damn it," Rhett said, "we were just starting to have fun."  
Link was stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers, gazing into MY eyes as he spoke to his best friend. "I think the first time we take her shouldn't be on a desk anyway. She deserves better than that."

 _Holy fuck. Take her? ...Both of them? At once_?

I blushed, my head reeling. I hadn't ever imagined this could happen. Ever. i was so light headed that I felt I could pass out, but I fought it. Link kept his eyes on mine.

 _What is that look? Impressed? Fond? Turned on? Maybe all three?_

"You're right." Rhett gave a disappointed sigh. "Just- SHIT." He breathed out his curse slowly, in a deep breath that expressed his want so perfectly. He rubbed his solid erection against my ass, and I leaned into Link's hardness in front of me, causing the three of us to groan. We smiled simultaneously. It would have been comical if we hadn't all been so turned on at that moment.  
"Soon?" I asked softly, barely concealing my excitement.  
"So soon, darlin'. SO soon." Rhett playfully spanked me as he stepped away.


	4. Tension

blockquote  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next few days at the office were rough. The sexual tension was high, and while no one else was the wiser, I was positively writhing on the inside. Every time I saw either of them, it felt like every smile shared a secret. I longed for them to "take me," as Link had suggested. I wanted them so badly I could taste it. My whole body ached with desire. They liked to tease me with little purposeful bumps and tickles when they thought no one was looking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Two can play that game./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was during a meeting in the conference room that things escalated. I traipsed in, adjusting my turquoise blouse. I had begun dressing a little better for work since the incident in Link and Rhett's office. Perhaps it wasn't really a good decision, but they seemed to appreciate it. I wanted to make them want it. Their eyes traveled over me as I entered the room. My legs were bare from my ankle boots up to the hem of my shorts, giving them a great expanse of skin to enjoy. My blouse was loose, tucked into my shorts to give them an appreciation of my figure. It was enough to look sexy, but classy. Jen motioned for me to sit next to her, so I grabbed a notepad and pen and pulled up a /Link winked at me as I looked around at everyone. People were tired this morning. It had been a long /Jen began, "Okay, guys, so this week we had a lot more views than usual! The pyschic's episode was pretty popular!"br /My phone buzzed in my pocket. Jen continued talking. I pulled it out under the table./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSaturday night? Are you free?- Link/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /My composure was limited, but I swiftly replied./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongYes, I think so. What do you have in mind? :p - Dizzy/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /There was no reply. I waited through the rest of the meeting, but nothing. As everyone filed out to go to their individual desks and rooms, Link called to /"Dizzy, wait a second."br /The rest of the crew filtered out, and I lagged behind, stopping at the door. I checked down the hall to see if anyone was within earshot, just in case, but no one seemed to be. As I started to turn back to him, he grabbed and spun me around, planting a firm kiss on my lips. I /"LINK!" I whispered fiercely. "Someone could see us!" Though I knew full well that no one was near. He pulled me just inside the door, off to the left near the wall. br /Rhett chuckled from his seat at the table. "No worries, baby. We are careful."br /Link grinned devilishly at me and pressed his forehead down to mine as he rubbed my arms. I felt that familiar twinge in my loins. He could have taken me right there with the door open, and I would have let him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So, Saturday night we are picking you up at 8. Wear something... Sexy." Rhett stood slowly, walking around the table towards me. I watched him, aware of Link moving behind me with his hand on the small of my back. Rhett leaned down near my ear and spoke softly, "Something I can tear off of you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"My God/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In all the time I had known Rhett and Link, their personalities were no indicator of their deviance. Rhett, who was typically the laid back, easy going type, seemed so aggressive when it came to sex. It was enough that I gave a sharp inhale, trying to slow my pounding /Link crouched behind me, his hands sliding down my legs. His hands on my bare skin felt like a brand. "Jesus. You are driving me wild in these shorts, Desi."br /"You can take them off if you want to." I shocked myself with my own boldness, though I smiled /His grip tightened on my calves and his voice seemed to drop an octave. "You... Are such a tease." He stood behind my as he spoke, quickly tracing his way back up my legs. "I really don't want to wait until Saturday." He grabbed my ass hard. "You have been killing me this week with all your cute little outfits and your hair and..." He sighed and buried his face in my hair. Again, his erection started to press against my /"I don't either, but we can't do anything here." Rhett spoke authoritatively. Immediately, his eyes looked mischievous again, as he said, "Though it is awfully nice to imagine..." He bent down and kissed me, gently. "God, I can't wait."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Saturday was usually my day to sleep in, but I couldn't. As soon as I woke, I felt restless./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tonight. Oh God, tonight. I have to look perfect./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I scoured my closet. Luckily, I had scored a gorgeous little lacy number a few weeks prior. A date night dress. It still had the tags on it. My trusty Pinterest helped me search for some make up inspiration, and I laid everything I'd need out. I set off to hit the gym to burn off some nervous energy./p  
/blockquote 


	5. The Ride

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Examining myself in the mirror was torturous. I fussed and fiddled with my hair, which I'd kept down. My curls were hard to tame, but any style would (hopefully) be ruined anyway. My red dress was hemmed just above the knee, sleeveless, fitted, with a deep sweetheart neckline. The lace overlay gave it a lingerie type feel, but it didn't look smutty. My black heels gave me a little height, so I had to sway my hips a bit more when I moved. I hoped it would be met with approval. My nerves ultimately lost, as I placated myself with the thought that I had been successful at choosing my outfits all week, which Link had so much approved /I glanced at the clock. It was only 6:30. Of COURSE I was running early. I laughed softly at myself, looking back to the vanity mirror. Time for make up. My iPhone shuffled to Caro Emerald, and I increased the volume, letting the young singer's voice croon through the room. She always put me in the most fun of moods. As I listened, I followed the Pinterest tutorial I'd found, having to start over a few times, until I was completely satisfied with my look. I stepped back to examine myself. Dark smokey taupe, my eyeshadow complimented my green eyes well. My lashes and eyeliner made the color really pop. It wasn't a common look for me, but I loved it. Hopefully the guys would, too. It made my eyes look very intense, and I practiced my best "doe eyed" expression, imagining looking up at Link. I chose a neutral colored lip, so that I was prepared for any kisses that were almost sure to come my way. My body began to heat again at the idea, and I began moving around, cleaning up to stay occupied./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After what felt like a short time later, I heard a knock at the door. I called out, "Come in!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The door opened, and I heard Rhett and Link's voices. I grabbed my purse off the nightstand, turned out the lights, and made my way downstairs. I gripped the railing for dear life, praying I wouldn't make a fool of myself by tripping in the heels. I was so focused on making it down the steps, that I failed to recognize the expression on both men's face. As I made it down the final stair, I glanced up to see Rhett's eyes all over my décolletage, drinking in the sight of my collarbone and just the beginning of my small /"You look amazing." Link broke the silence. He pushed past Rhett and grasped my hands, kissed my cheek, and stepped back to admire /"Is it appropriate?" I glanced back at Rhett, since he had been the one to request what I should /Rhett licked his lips and shifted to look out the door. "Yep. That is..." He looked back at me, smiling, pressing his lips together. "I almost don't want to leave here."br /The effect I had on them was delicious. What was even more palatable was the effect they were having on me at that moment. "You don't look bad, either," I replied lasvisiously, "Do we HAVE to go anywhere?"br /Link pulled me to him, but Rhett's eyes darkened as he shook his head at Link. "We have plans."br /The pout on Link's face made me giggle. Though we all wanted it right then, we filed out, I locked the door behind me, and Rhett held the car door open for me. Link crawled in the other side, sitting in the back seat with me. He scooted over to be close to me, but Rhett gave him another dark look in the rearview mirror, so he sighed and slid back over to his side. The proximity without touching was pure agony./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After driving for a short time, Rhett glanced back at Link. "You can move, now."br /Link immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and moved over, putting an arm around behind me. I shifted in my seat in order to lean into /"I want you to touch her. Describe it to me." Rhett was facing straight ahead, so I couldn't see his face, but his eyes glinted in the rearview mirror. My pulse /Link's fingers flexed on my shoulder, and I heard him exhale as he shifted in his seat. He turned towards me, his boyish grin bright against the dim lighting. My breath hitched as he began to stroke the expanse of skin between my legs, stroking the length between my knee and the hem of my dress. His touch was gentle, not firm enough to be satisfying, but enough to tease me mercilessly. I moved a little with my hips, desperate for more of him to touch me, leaning in to him with a sigh. His forehead against mine, he bit his lip as he felt /"She smells as good as she looks," Link breathed, "Her perfume is intoxicating." His vernacular was a little strange for him, so unlike his usual verbiage, but I loved it. "Her skin is so soft." He traced my knee with the back of his hand. "Silky."br /Rhett murmured his acknowledgement, and for Link to /"Desire... I always thought that name was so appropriate for you." He continued, to Rhett, "Her body is so warm. She's so... exquisite."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"God, I could listen to him talk like this all night. It's like a modern Mr. Darcy./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rhett's eyes glanced back at me in the reflection, "Do you like this, Desi?" His voice was soft and low, and something in his tone told me I had no say in the matter, anyway. He was doing this for his own pleasure. Something about Link touching me turned him on, and I was eating it /My breathing was heavier now, skin tingling under Link's /"Oh God, yes." My lips were centimeters from his, and I wanted to kiss him so badly. I reached up to pull his face towards me, but Link grasped my /"Not yet, baby."br /I groaned quietly, curling my fingers in the hair on the back of his head with my other hand. He smiled at me, whispering, "Me too."br /"None of that." Rhett commanded. He turned the car into a parking lot. "We're here."/p 


	6. The Dark Room

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The lot was for a posh dance club. I looked at them in amazement. They didn't seem like the type to go to clubs, let alone clubs like this one. Then again, they had been surprising me ever since that day in the office. Rhett took my hand and helped me step out of the car, his fun loving eyes betraying his gruff exterior. My heart pounded in my /Both men extended their arms with exaggerated gallantry. Our laughter rang out against the dark lot, and we headed towards the entrance of the club. I couldn't believe I was here with them. My good friends, my bosses...my new lovers. The anticipation was almost too much to bear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The Dark Room" was full of people dancing, but there was an area of tables that seemed a bit quieter for diners. A young waitress escorted us to a private table overlooking the dance floor, and we ordered drinks. The sight of people dancing, some grinding on each other to the beat of the music was exhilarating. I didn't go much, but I'd always loved going out to dance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As I sipped on my cocktail, some fruity thing that tasted like pineapple, I surveyed the floor. We were surrounded by other diners, each table lit up dimly by a small, warm light. The white tablecloth seemed out of place for a dance club, but it gave an air of /"Do you guys come here a lot?" I asked, smiling at the idea of them coming here alone /Rhett, seated across from me, raised an eyebrow and grinned, "It's fun to people watch, isn't it?" He eyed a woman at a table near us, out with her friends. He took a drink from his glass of /I ignored the pang of jealousy and continued, "I never took you for the club type."br /Link chimed in, sitting to my left, fingering his cup of bourbon. "It's more a fly on the wall type. We don't usually go to this one, but we figured it would be more fun where no one would know us."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"So they liked to watch. Good to know./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you do when you go to places like this, then, just observe?"br /Link grinned at me. "Sometimes I'll go dance. Rhett likes to watch. Occasionally we will pick someone up."br /I know it was really none of my business, but I was dying to know. "But do you usually pick up one girl TOGETHER, or... Are you two together?" My drink was making me bold. I scolded myself for being such a cheap /Both of them /"No, we are not together." Rhett said, "Most often, we come in together, and leave with our own date. On occasion we will find someone to share, but we don't, er, cross swords, so to speak. But it can be fun to watch each other at work."br /My face must have revealed my displeasure at that information. So I wasn't the first woman they'd shared. I supposed I shouldn't feel as jealous as I did, but I felt a possessiveness I knew I had no right to /Link leaned into my ear, "We have been watching you a long time, Dizzy. Since your first day on the job...You have no idea." He grazed my earlobe with his lips, "I hope you know that you're special. This isn't a 'hit it and quit it' thing for us." It was as if he was reading my thoughts. He nipped my ear softly before returning to his drink, arm casually slung across the back of my /A flush of heat rushed up under my dress./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"God, he is so hot/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rhett found my leg under the table with his foot. "Do you dance?"br /"Maybe after another one of these," I beamed a smile at him, waving my empty /"Another!" He laughed, as the waitress brought me a second drink. Link was already looking buzzed, with slightly glazed /Rhett leaned forward, speaking low, "Don't get too drunk. I want you to remember EVERYTHING tonight." He smiled mischievously, igniting my inner /"Oh, don't worry, I intend to stay well aware." My slightly crooked smile and wink caused him to bite his lip. His face glowed in the dim lighting, like some sort of golden god. I couldn't wait to start worshipping. I undressed him mentally, until I felt myself growing dangerously wet for the venue we were /Link broke the silent daydream by grabbing my arm. "See her?" I glanced over and saw the woman Rhett had been eyeing earlier. She was making her way to the dance floor with some /I nodded appreciatively. We had had conversations about this before. I really enjoyed a beautiful woman. Especially curvy ones with big tits. I suppose it was because I had such an ample ass but a smaller chest, so I was attracted to what I didn't have. The woman's hair was dark and long. Her hips moved to the rhythm of the music well under her blue dress./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I'm not sure if it was that I was caught up in the moment, or if my drinks had made me braver, but I pushed my chair back and began to walk out towards the dance floor. A glance back to the boys made me smile. Their faces looked bemused and /As I approached, the woman caught my eye. She moved back so that I would have room to pass, but I began dancing with her, and she didn't object. Our movements synced as the music carried on around us. The smaller woman stood only inches shorter than I, but I immediately felt dominant. I studied her face as we moved. Her lips were full, and her big, brown eyes were set under heavy lashes. She looked about my age, maybe slightly younger. A smile came on to her face, and I could tell she was getting just as interested and turned on as I was. We got closer in proximity as we continued to dance, all hips and legs and seductive movement, until I could feel her body heat as if it were my own. Eventually she got so close that I had to hang on to her waist, or we would have toppled over. Her breasts brushed my chest, and I glanced down to her cleavage, unable to help myself. She pressed herself against me more, leaning over to my ear so that I could hear her over the music, "I'm Selena!"br /"Desiree." I smiled and bit my lip, taking charge of her, and she happily obliged. She placed her legs on either side of one of mine. With one of my hands at the small of her back, and we began to bump and grind even more suggestively than before. I took the opportunity to tell her, "You are really fucking hot."br /Selena flashed a bright white smile and turned on her bedroom eyes, "Oh my God, so are you. So hot." She dipped down, tracing my figure with her hands as she went, then bringing them back up as she moved. The touch of her hands was heavy as she used my weight to get her balance. I turned her to face away from me, and we were pressed up against each other as we continued to dance. I placed my hands on her hips, a little closer to her inner thighs, and she turned her face into my cheek as she rocked into me. She bent over to grind her ass into my crotch, and I held on to her hips, enthralled. I reached forward and took a handful of her hair, yanking her back up to me, causing her to squeal in delight, arch her back, then spin to face me again. If I had come here alone, I would be trying to leave with her, for sure./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh wait./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I glanced over to my table. Rhett and Link looked shocked, but in the best possible way. I don't think they quite understood my interest in women before. Their faces were a mix of awe and arousal, watching me like hawks. When I winked at them, and Rhett smiled and nodded while Link licked his /My focus returned to Selena. She was very close to my face now. I slid a hand down to her beautiful backside, pressing against her fitted dress, touching her gently. My other hand held her waist, keeping her close. Her lips brushed along the side of my jaw. Touching a woman was so sensual, so delicate to me, unlike being with a man. Things could go slow and get heated very quickly, with just a word or the nod of a head. I didn't know if it was like that for every bi curious female, but it felt to me like some unspoken girl language that made sexual tension much more obvious than with /Suddenly, I felt large hands on my waist, and another set of hips pressing into my back. Link had joined us on the dance floor. Rhett had remained in his seat, with his hands under the table. What he was doing with them, I didn't know, but I really enjoyed /Selena didn't look bothered by Link's presence. In fact, she ignored him. She was completely mine and in the moment. Her grip on my arm and the back of my neck strengthened, as she leaned up to me. I met her lips with force, marveling at how soft they were. I squeezed her backside, feeling her breasts against me, wishing I could just let my hands wander there. Maybe another time. She pulled away and flashed her teeth at me, as one of her friends motioned to her that they were /"I'm here almost every weekend. Please come back." Her hand brushed my cheek as she leaned in and kissed me again, then turned and walked /Link pressed into me. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, his hands squeezing my waist. "That was so sexy. Oh my GOD." His hips started to sway, and I matched his rhythm. Rhett was still watching from the table, though his face looked flushed now, and his hands were still nowhere to be seen. I turned to face Link, straddling one of his legs as I danced. My inner, non existent stripper was in her element. I moved my hand down his neck, feeling his throat, his chest, his waist. The look on Link's face only encouraged me. His mouth was slightly open, breathing hard, while his eyes stared at my lips like he was in a desert, and I was the only drink of water for miles. br /Another set of hands grasped my shoulders from behind. Rhett's voice murmured in my ear, "Time to go."/p 


	7. The Reveal

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The drive to wherever they were taking me seemed like eons. Rhett forbade Link from touching me, and I from touching him. We traveled mostly in silence, aside from the occasional giggle from me or Link, due to our sideways glances to each other. Each time we earned a glare from Rhett in the rearview /We pulled into a neighborhood, which I instantly recognized as theirs. We had to be headed to their house. The two had been roommates forever, with no wives or families, so I don't know why I had even wondered where we were going. It's not like they had to worry about anyone disturbing us. We pulled into the /My pulse fluttered rapidly. My buzz from the cocktails had faded, but my head was still swimming. I was here. I was with them. And they wanted /"Home, sweet home!" Link almost leapt out of the car. He came around to get my door, but was abruptly stopped by Rhett, who practically snarled at him. The smaller man backed off, and went to go unluck the front door. Rhett proceeded to open the car, extending his hand to me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"So this is how they work. Rhett is the boss, and Link just follows his lead./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We entered the house, which was much more spacious and decorated than I'd expected. It seemed one of the men had an eye for interior decorating. I smiled at the idea of Rhett standing back and trying to figure out just where to place everything. Link, /Without a word, Link disappeared into the next room, and emerged with a glass of water. He offered it to me. "Drink this. You need to be hydrated."br /I took it, my nervous anticipation causing my hand to shake. He kept his hand on mine to steady me. Rhett seemed to be missing. His absence was unsettling. What exactly were they preparing for me?br /As I brought the glass down from my lips, Link took it from me quickly, set it on the nearby coffee table, and grabbed the back of my neck. He brought his mouth within centimeters of mine, breathing heavily. "I wish I could kiss you right now. Take you right there on that couch." He nodded towards the sofa near us. "Tear this amazing dress off of you and fuck you senseless."br /It took every ounce of self control that I had not to just leap on to him at that moment. Every nerve ending I had was caught in a silent scream, longing and aching for him to lean forward and fill the tiny gap between us. I lifted my hand to his chest, feeling his heart pounding beneath his /"Come up." Rhett was standing in the stairwell around the corner. We didn't dare disobey him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I could feel Link's eyes on my backside the entire distance up the stairs. I emphasized the movement in my hips for his benefit. His groan behind me let me know how much he appreciated it, and I smiled to myself... But my eyes were focused on /I marveled at how the hulking, teddy bear of a man that I had grown so attached to seemed so authoritative and strong. Even his gait seemed different. Rhett had a perfect, round ass. The legs under his black slacks looked strong, and I wondered how they looked bare. What he would look like kneeling above me. I tried not to think too hard about it, so that I'd last long enough to get up to wherever we were headed, presumably a /Rhett motioned for me to move ahead of him. "All the way down to the end. That door there."br /A light shone from the doorway at the very end of the dark hall. I hesitated, but Rhett put his hand on my back, gently nudging me along. My heels clicked on the hard floor. My heart was beating so hard that it seemed to echo off the walls, though I knew it was just in my head. I turned into the doorway and stopped in my tracks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Candles lined a long shelf on the wall facing the bed. The wine colored walls were dimly lit up, and gave the room a warm ambience. The mahogany, four poster bed was impressive in size, the mattress set low, draped with dark velvet bedding. There was scent in the air, a musky smell with hints of vanilla, not unlike the perfume I was wearing. So this was what Rhett had been preparing in his absence earlier... It was /"Your sex dungeon, huh?" I teased him, as he came to stand in the doorframe next to me. Link hung back in the /Rhett looked down at me with an amused face. "Dungeon? Only if that's what you want."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh yes. Yes, I want that./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I think I'll see what you have in mind, first," I said coyly, "And we can go from there." I curved my tongue to my front teeth, looking him up and down. It had the desired /Rhett snatched my wrist and pulled it upward, forcing me to step forward to avoid any pain. My gasp seemed to excite him more. He released my wrist and his hand traveled down my arm, down my side, pulling me to him with his other arm until I was pressed to him. He bent down to whisper into my ear, "We'll go where I say we go, darlin'."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And he practically threw me on the bed./p 


	8. Dominance

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Wow./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I felt the velvety sheets beneath me, as I slid back a little from the force of Rhett's shove. He slowly walked along the foot of the bed, watching me like a predator. I just prayed he would pounce and give me some relief. My clothes kept my physical arousal hidden, but I was certain he could see how turned on I was. It must have been written all over my face. I propped myself up on my elbows, my legs slightly bent and facing the right /Link walked into the room quietly, standing just inside the shadowy frame of the /Rhett rounded the corner of the bed now, walking alongside to where I was. I stayed perfectly still. I used my eyes to follow his movement, not sure what to expect, but anticipating pleasure. His touch was the one I really hadn't had all evening, and I was dying for it. Link's teasing in the car, and then downstairs, had served their purpose. I was sure that had been their /Rhett stopped just shy of my position on the bed to my right, looking down at me. "Link."br /His best friend moved to his side almost noiselessly, awaiting orders. It was apparent that Link enjoyed his friend granting or withholding permission, even though they had no sex between them. It fulfilled the voyeur/Dom in Rhett, and the mild submissive in Link. Link was so eager, ready to fulfill the fantasy he had described to me downstairs- what was it- "fuck me senseless?"br /"Not yet." Rhett towered above him, giving some silent order. I felt the bed dip a little as Rhett sat next to me, and Link slunk into a chair at the wall opposite the foot of the bed, sulking. The candlelight lit him from behind, making him a dim shadow outline in the chair, a silent but pouting /Rhett placed an elbow near my shoulder, lying down on his side, until his legs stretched out well beyond mine. His right hand came over and began to stroke my cheek, "I'm done watching for now."br /A thrill coursed through my body like an electrical current. His power at that moment was absolute. I breathed heavily as his index finger began to trail down my mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Shit. I need this torture to end./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He inhaled deeply as I reached to take his finger into my mouth, curving my tongue around it, tasting his skin. I sucked and pulled, my eyes never leaving /"Desiree..." He bit his own lip, closing his eyes, rocking his hips towards me slightly. I was taken aback as he tore his finger from my mouth and grabbed my hair in one swift movement, yanking me towards his face for a rough kiss. The pain from him pulling at my head just fueled my desire further, and his hard kiss hurt deliciously. I moved my body towards him in my need, desperate to press every part of me against him. Our bodies ground against each other in ecstasy as I felt his erection quite clearly through his slacks. I wanted him inside me. /I sat up, fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. My eagerness caused him to grin widely, and I matched his expression with a, "You've been so mean tonight."br /His green eyes lit up with a devilish glint, "You've no idea how mean I can be. But I'd say you have tortured me just as much." He sighed as I continued, button after button, until his entire torso was exposed. My hands brushed over his firm chest, realizing how quickly his heart was beating as well. "Watching you dance with that girl... I had to hide under the table. I didn't dare stand up." He closed his eyes again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Perhaps the dominant isn't so dominant after all/span, I thought. My effect on him was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Just as the thought had entered my mind, it vanished. Rhett grabbed my hand and crushed it into the bed as he swung his massive frame over me. He joined my wrists within his hand and held them firmly above me against the sheets. The darkness had returned to his eyes, and his slightly crazed, animalistic look was back. My lips were crushed beneath his, and I felt his free hand trailing down my body as I lay there, unable to move. I squirmed and arched my back in my bliss, as he rubbed his manhood against my clit through our clothes. The sensation was almost too much. I writhed and moaned beneath him, through our kiss. His bare chest scraped against my /As soon as it had begun, it stopped. Rhett swung his legs over and stood at the side of the bed again, and extended his hand to me. My legs trembled as I tried standing, barely able to keep my balance. He forcibly shoved me to turn me around, and pulled my back into him. With his face alongside mine, I felt his hands discover the zipper on the back of my dress. He pulled oh so slowly, smiling into my ear as I groaned out of my impatience. "Rhett, please..."br /He ignored me, and brought his hands to my shoulders. His thumbs tucked underneath the thick straps of the dress, sliding them off of me, which caused the entire thing to fall to my ankles in a heap. I stepped awkwardly out of it, kicking it away, not caring about where I'd have to search for it /At that moment, I looked at Link. His hands gripped the arms of the chair he sat in, white knuckled and tense. His eyes sank into me, drinking in the sight of my red lace bra, matching thong, and my black heels. I silently praised myself for my lingerie choice. This moment made every second of fussing over what to wear completely worth /My observation was interrupted by Rhett's large hands running down my sides, slowly mapping out my body, memorizing my every curve. His palms continued downward as he crouched behind me, over my ass, and down the back of my legs. Feeling his breath on my thighs was the most intense arousal I had ever experienced. My want of him was beyond a desire, it was a /"God, Rhett, please!" I almost sobbed the words out, almost ashamed of how desperate I /He stood, turned me again, and pushed down on my shoulder to make me sit on the bed. He lifted my left leg, extended it, and rubbed his hand under my thigh, down to my calf, down to my ankle. With his other hand he smoothly removed my high heel, then did the same to my other leg. I sat there legs bent, toes on the side of the bed, staring at him, not sure what to expect next. To my immense frustration, he made no move to remove any of his own clothing, so I sat up and grasped his /Just as I had gotten it unclasped and was about to pull it off, he snatched my wrists up again. I looked up at him in /"No." He growled at me. With his hand over mine, he guided it to his waistband. I traced it, tucking my fingers just slightly inside, and leaned forward to kiss the skin exposed just above it. I didn't see him nod at Link, who had made his way to the other side of the bed behind /I gasped as I felt my back hit the bed, as I was pushed AND pulled to the mattress by four hands. I spun as my legs were pushed to face the foot of the bed, and both men crawled to either side of me. My arms were extended to either side, and each of them took a hold of my wrists, immobilizing them. Light headedness enveloped me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh fuck. What have I gotten in to?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Link leaned down to kiss me. I lost myself in the sensation of his tongue in my mouth, the gentleness of his lips, the tenderness in his touch. His Chapstick flavor filled my mouth, a flavor that was simultaneously salty, sweet, and minty. I marveled at how well it suited him. It seemed as though the rest of the world dropped away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"OH MY GOD!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I bucked as I felt Rhett's breath span style="text-decoration: underline;"right there/span through my thong. His whiskers brushed my groin softly. My light headedness increased as I grew close to hyperventilating. He brought his lips to my inner thigh, right next to the edge of my lingerie, so close... My arousal was incredible. Link enjoyed as my kiss became desperate in my /The dampness on Rhett's mouth explored the edge of my thong, pressing into me. As I felt I couldn't take it anymore, he yanked my underwear over to the side and plunged his tongue into me. I gasped into Link's mouth, kissing him with /Rhett's tongue was expert. It reached, prodded, and sucked everywhere, and my nerve endings could barely keep up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"That mouth, oh God, that mouth./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His tongue found my clit easily, and he began to suck and work it with his tongue./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh oh oh/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My hips rocked instinctively. My legs trembled, and I began to ride the wave to my climax. Rhett pinned my legs so that I couldn't pull away, and Link reached to keep my wrists occupied so that I couldn't push down. It was so good...so good.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh fuck, Rhett! Yes! FUCK!" I turned from Link's lips, obscenities streaming from my mouth as I cried out in my orgasm. Time stopped as I convulsed, Rhett refusing to stop, extending the length of my climax. Link smiled and kissed my hands, Rhett murmuring his pleasure into my groin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As the wave subsided, I immediately felt the desire in me rise again, so much more intensely than before. I took the opportunity to catch them both off guard, tearing my hands from Link's grip and sitting up. Rhett looked up, surprised, as I grabbed under his chin to pull him up towards me, pressing into his lips in a desperate kiss. The salty sweetness of me on his lips, the brushing of his beard, and the cooperation of his body were intoxicating. I tore at the buttons of his pants, freeing his cock. It easily escaped, hard and ready with pre /He knelt up and let his shirt drop from his shoulders. His golden tanned skin glistened in the candlelight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He's more beautiful than I imagined./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I turned my attention to Link, who was watching me with intensity and longing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He's been ignored long enough./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I scrambled up to my knees, undoing the snap buttons on his shirt with a hard and precise RIIIIP! His abdomen rose and fell with his breathing. I swiftly undid his belt, pulling it from him as fast as possibility allowed. I pulled up and back to toss it /"You'd better stop." Rhett held my forearm, stopping my motion as my hand released the belt. It flew against the wall and dropped to the /Instantly submissive, I relaxed my body, attempting to lean back into him. Rhett kept me /"Link, go take off your glasses. I'm not done."/p 


	9. Ecstasy

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Link did NOT look happy. Not angry, but beyond sexually frustrated. I could feel his angst as well, though I was hungry for Rhett at the moment. Link moved back to the chair, watching intently. Rhett sighed and nodded at him. Link smiled and undid his pants, letting them drop to the floor, and took his cock in his hand as he sat. At least he could keep himself somewhat /Rhett crawled up to be over me once more. His hands touched my breasts over my bra, tracing the line of it over my chest, until he pulled down and freed one of my nipples. My chest rose and fell in a heavy rhythm as he placed it gently in his mouth. I gripped the sheets beneath me and closed my eyes as I arched into his touch. His mouth was /His cock brushed me through my thong, and I gasped yet again. I tried to lift my hips, searching for him to enter me, but he wouldn't let me. He sat me up, undoing the clasp of my bra with ease, freeing my breasts. I felt him cup and stroke me, feeling ridiculously small in his giant /"They are perfect," he said, as if he could sense what I was thinking. "You have no idea how immaculate you look, do you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Again, with the vernacular. Do these guys read Jane Austen novels in their spare time, or something?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I looked up at him under my lashes, doe eyed, biting my lip again. My hand made its way up his neck, across his cheek, down his beard, to his lips. I leaned forward and kissed him again, wrapping my arms and legs around him as well as I could. I could feel the moist head of his cock, barely touching me, and I moaned in my desperation for /"Do you want me, Desiree?" He asked me, low and /I was starting to whine. "Please. Please Rhett. I'll do anything you want, just take me."br /His eyes grew wide and he grinned against the shadowy light. I gasped as he gripped my throat, just slightly constricting my /"You have no idea what hearing you say that does to me."br /He tucked his fingers inside my thong, pulling it away with a quick tug and a POP! as it tore at the hips. Now, completely naked, I was totally at his mercy. He plunged into me, and I gasped, marveling at how BIG he was. I was stretched, full, in the best possible way. He didn't even need to stroke into me to hit my g spot. He probably could have hurt me if he got too excited, but I was willing to find /"Christ, Desi..." He propped himself on his elbows above me, and began to pump. Every fiber of my being was singing. His girth seemed to stretch me to where every nerve was 10 times more sensitive, while his length hurt in a way I never knew I could enjoy. My hands clawed at his back as I writhed beneath him... My head was swimming, I could hardly breathe.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh my God! GOD! RHETT, DON'T STOP!" I felt myself reaching my climax again, shuddering and trembling all over, screaming his /Rhett buried his face into my neck, "Come for me, baby. Do it now."br /His command sent me over the edge, toppling into my orgasm like a ton of bricks. I came hard, clenching around him, causing him to groan. My thoughts were jumbled, and nonsensical moans and curses flowed from my mouth as I came back down from my /"That's so good. Oh, that's so good." Rhett knelt upright and pulled out of me. All of a sudden, I was face down on the mattress, and he was entering me again, rougher than before. His jerked me backwards on to all fours, twisting his hand into my hair, pulling back just enough to be uncomfortable. He pounded into me, pushing and pulling back, faster and faster... He abruptly stopped. I couldn't move without hurting myself. I saw Link come around the side of the bed to kneel in front of me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Yes.../span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Link pressed himself into my face, and Rhett loosened his grip on my hair enough so that I could reciprocate. My tongue traveled up the length of his shaft, wrapping around his head tightly as I began to suck. He made some guttural sounds, instinctively moving his hips to push himself further into my mouth and throat. I relaxed as much as possible to allow him to go all the way in. As I gagged slightly, he pulled completely out and looked down at /"Fuck my face, Link."br /My words seemed to undo him. He shoved himself back into my mouth, grinding and rocking to pleasure himself. Rhett began to move behind me again, and the two of them took total control of me. I closed my eyes, allowing them to desecrate my body, giving myself completely over, losing myself in the very different and amazing /Link began to whine and grunt as he began to find his orgasm. "Yes. Oh gosh. Fuck!"br /Rhett found his climax beginning as his friend had his way with my mouth. I prepared /"Desi, oh Christ, yes! I'm gonna come, baby." Rhett pumped harder and faster, gripping my hips to the point of bruising. I had no inner dialogue or thought as the two of them /My throat opened to take Link in, swallowing as he poured into my mouth. It was hot and sticky, but not unpleasant to taste. His erection began to soften, and once he was spent, he removed himself and collapsed on the /Rhett pulled himself out, and I felt his come explode all over my ass, sputtering until he fell on to his hands, gasping for air. I licked my lips and allowed myself to flatten against the sheets. The velvet on my naked front felt amazing. Every portion of my body trembled as it begged to recover. As I opened my eyes, I found Link's face right next to mine. The delirium in our eyes, the sweat on our brows, and the look of pure bliss on our faces was too much. We began to laugh in our adrenaline fueled ecstasy, joined by Rhett, and sank into the softness of the sheets together./p 


	10. Control

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wow." Link was grinning ear to ear. The three of us had collapsed in a sweaty heap. After having our little giggle fest, we lay there on our backs in post coital bliss, with Rhett on my right and Link on my /"I had no idea you were such a minx!" Rhett turned his body to face /Link, not to be outdone, faced me as well. "There were clues. We just didn't know the depths of your depravity," He playfully teased. "But I have to say, I was very pleasantly surprised."br /I felt as if I glowed. Link began to touch my arm. "So... Are you seeing anyone right now?" He almost sounded /My face twisted into a bemused look. "We just fucked, and you're asking about my love life?" I couldn't help but laugh softly. "But actually, yes, I am."br /"...Oh." His face fell. Link's baby blues were heartbreaking when they looked /Rhett tensed beside me. "Anyone we know?"br /The bed barely creaked as I crawled up on to my knees, facing them as they laid there. It was almost comical, these two incredibly sexy men looking up at ME, seemingly nervous at the idea of me seeing someone else. Never in my wildest imaginings had I pictured THAT. Rhett's eyes looked jealous, possessive even, while Link just looked bitterly /"Well," I began to touch each of their shoulders, and they laid back and moved closer together so that they could both see me well as I spoke. "He's amazing. He makes me laugh more than anyone I've ever known." My hands traveled over their chests and necks. "His smile is infectious. He is kind, smart, and creative... And he has kind of a split personality, I guess you could say."br /Each of them smiled as they began to catch /"On one hand," I moved over to Rhett and caressed his face with my hand, moving in as if to kiss him. He closed his eyes in anticipation. "He is strong and aggressive. He can be such a big teddy bear, and then rough me up so well. I'd do anything he told me to." Instead of kissing him, I pulled away and crawled over to /"On the other hand... He is gentle. He makes me feel safe, and like I could do anything I wanted to him, and he would love it. He doesn't seem to be too eager to give directions as he is to receive-"br /My words were cut short as Link nipped my lower lip. He crushed my mouth into his, growling. I was taken aback by his passion and intensity. After a few seconds, I was gasping for /"You've had one experience with us. Don't think you know anything yet. You have a lot more to learn." Link's eyes revealed a steely glare that seemed to pierce my soul. Then he grinned, "I mean, if you WANT to learn more."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh, please. Like you even have to ask./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My tongue ran over the spot on my lip where he had bitten me, considering. Perhaps I'd been too quick to label Rhett as the dominant /Familiar, giant hands stroked my leg. Rhett looked up at me with his green eyes, like I was some angel. The awe in his face made my legs feel like jelly. I melted into /I leaned down to meet his lips, and he kissed me gently, almost chaste. He pulled me to lay next to him, and encircled me in his arms. I felt his chest pressed beneath my hands, his legs tangled in mine. It was almost like kissing an entirely different Rhett. There was no roughness, no force. Even without the anticipation of a smack or a spanking, I found his sudden vulnerability and gentleness a huge turn on. I could feel his cock growing again, beginning to press into my thigh, and I moaned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""AH!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I shrieked as Link grabbed around my waist and wrenched me from Rhett's embrace, turning until my head was near the foot of the bed. He knelt above me as I lay there in shock, unable to recognize the messy haired, blue eyed demon above me. His hand grasped my hair and held it tightly as he drew closer. I felt a twinge in my neck, but stopped short of saying anything so I didn't ruin the /"I asked if you wanted more," He snarled. All I could do was blink, but he recognized my consent./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"SMACK./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My cry surprised even me as I turned my head, cheek stinging from the force of Link's slap. Link moved to check and make sure I was all right. I met him halfway, my own eyes crazed with my arousal./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That was amazing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Again," I said huskily, panting, with obvious desire in my voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"SMACK./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Link grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look at him. "You don't call the shots here, you understand?" He truly did look frightening in that moment, and I cowered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, yes I understand!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My eyes closed as he moved his hand down my neck, over my chest, down my abdomen. He slowed as he got to my pussy, circling it, teasing me. A finger entered me as his thumb rubbed my clit, and I cried out again. The mattress next to my head sank as he placed his hand there, letting it support his weight while he hovered over me. His hand continued, rubbing and thrusting, his long fingers mercilessly working /"You're ours, understand?"br /"God yes, all yours." I /He forced his second and third fingers in, "What was that, Desiree?" He smiled, knowing full well what I'd /"I'm yours. All yours, Link. Yours and Rhett's..." My breath was failing me. I was so wet, so horny, wanting him inside me. I wondered how his cock would compare to Rhett's, whether or not I could take another fucking, if he would enjoy it as much as I was hoping he would. "Stop teasing me, please, Link! I want you."br /He withdrew his hand and tasted his fingers. "Teasing? Is that what I'm doing?" His other hand brushed his hair out of his face, as he grinned at Rhett, who had gone to sit in the chair, now. Rhett rubbed himself with his hand, content to be the voyeur this /A pain struck my chest as Link sank his teeth into my left breast. I cried out louder as I clawed at the sheets beneath /"LINK!" I /That was going to leave a mark. And I didn't give a flying fuck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And I thought Rhett was rough./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Link was less disciplined than Rhett. It felt dangerous, and I loved it, though I now knew that dominant Link was something to be wary of. There was a wildness in him, uncontrolled, and I wasn't sure if I trusted this side of him. Although I was sure that if he lost it, Rhett would be right there to intervene. It made their dynamic much clearer, their dependence on each other more /Link groaned, testing the flexibility in my legs by shoving them up on to his shoulders. Practically bent in half, I moaned as he barely touched his erection to /"Desiree..." He entered me slowly, his girth more than Rhett's. He wasn't as long, but it was an entirely different experience, and I found them difficult to compare. With the slightest movement, I felt the entire lower portion of my body clench. It was incredible. My audible sighs seemed to excite Link, and he knelt upright, my ankles in his hands as he began to Slam into me. Stroke after stroke, pulse after pulse- I knew I'd be sore /Rhett made his way over to stand at the foot of the bed, still touching himself, looking down at me with /My orgasm was beginning quickly. I didn't know if it was that everything was so sensitive already, or if it was just that good, but it didn't matter. All I knew was that at this moment, I was going to come all over him. I could feel it /"I'm gonna.. Oh right there! PLEASE! Yes!"br /The pressure bordered on pain and pleasure, building and building, until it felt as though all the muscles in my legs and groin contorted, and I soaked his cock and the bed with my cum. His mouth and eyes opened in surprise./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I forgot to warn them/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""SHIT! YES!" Link came quickly, pulling out of me and letting it get all over my abdomen. He leaned into his hands, over me, and we both took a minute to catch our breath. It didn't help when he looked at me, his gorgeous blue eyes peeking out from under his bangs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He really is a devil. A devil with the face of an angel/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rhett called out his release, hanging on to the bed post to steady himself. It got all over me, too. I lay there, enjoying being covered in them, in /Link spoke first, "Shit, baby. You didn't tell us you could do THAT. That was fucking hot. That was..." He gave a huge sigh, plopping down next to /"Isn't that like, really rare or something? I mean, I've never met a woman who could do that." Rhett procured a towel, seemingly out of nowhere, and used it to clean me up. His attention and delicacy were a perfect compliment to the harsh sex I'd just /I shrugged my shoulders. "I've never really looked up the stats on it. I try not to question a good thing. As long as people don't get grossed out by it."br /Rhett rolled over, incredulous. "Are you kidding? How could anyone find a woman squirting gross? It's one of the hottest things I've ever seen!" He touched my now clean stomach' and said quietly, "YOU'RE one of the hottest things I've ever seen."br /Link stretched an arm over me, too, and I lay there between them, not daring to move and ruin this moment. We stayed quiet for a long time, enjoying just being there together. In the stillness, in my exhaustion, wrapped in the arms of my two favorite men, I fell asleep./p 


	11. Walk of Shame

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After I woke at Rhett and Link's, I discovered that I had been moved. There were fresh sheets on the bed, I was tucked in, and neither man was anywhere to be found. I'd no idea how long I'd been asleep, or how I'd managed to stay unconscious while being moved around. My body ached all /Once I managed to sit up, I found a glass of water on the bedside table. I drank it quickly. My legs still trembled a bit as I stood, but I managed to get my bearings, after using the bedpost to steady myself. A robe lay on the chair facing the bed, and I put it on. It was much too large, and I could only assume it belonged to Link. It smelled of him. As I wrapped it around myself, I opened the door and wandered down the hall to the bathroom, walking so as not to wake /My reflection was a hot mess, and I had to suppress my laughter. My eye make up had gone from smokey and sultry to a smeared raccoon mask. My hair was huge, as every curl it seemed had separated and fuzzed out after rubbing on sheets and sweat and everything else. I found towels under the cabinet, turned the shower on, slipped out of the robe, and stepped in. The warm water was soothing, flattening my hair, and rinsing all the make up away. I grimaced as I realized that I hadn't any other make up with me, but then scolded myself for being so insecure./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"They just saw you in your imperfect nudity and loved it. Get over yourself/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After all, they weren't shallow people. It was something I loved about them. And I was certain that whatever I felt insecure over was ten times worse to me than it actually /I found some conditioner, thankfully, and rubbed my scalp with it. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair before I rinsed, ensuring that my curls would dry nicely. I made sure to wash out the brush so that I didn't upset whomever it belonged to. Once I was positive that I was clean, I turned the water off and blotted the water from my hair, then dried my body. I gasped as I looked at myself in the /A large bite mark with slight bruising stood out on my breast. Around my hips and buttocks were purple and blue FINGERPRINTS. I was right when I had guessed that they would bruise me last night. If I hadn't known better, I'd say I looked like an abuse victim. Instead, I felt powerful. Something about me drove these men crazy, and it made me feel incredible. I smiled at myself, wrapping my body up in the robe again, and made my way downstairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My purse was on the counter in the kitchen. My phone had been blown up with messages from my sister, gushing about her new boyfriend and their "amaaaaaaazing" date on Friday. I responded quickly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSo glad you are happy! I've started a new relationship. Sort of. - Desi/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I plugged my headphones into my phone, and put my music on shuffle. I decided to try and make breakfast, but remembered that Link preferred cereal, so I searched for that instead. My phone dinged as my sister replied:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongWhat? Who? Is it one of those guys you told me about at work? - Hope/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Well, I didn't want to lie, but I also wasn't ready to talk to her about it right now, so I ignored it. I found some cereal in one of the cupboards, and went in search of bowls next. I sang quietly to myself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Bend me, break me, any way you need me, all I want is you..."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Found it, now for the utensil drawer. I began to pull them out and close them, one by one, until I found it near the sink./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I think I'm paranoid, and complicatedbr /I think I'm paranoid, manipulate it./span.."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I screamed as someone grabbed my shoulders. I whirled about and looked up at Rhett, who stood there shaking with laughter. He pulled me in to hug me after I playfully smacked him on the arm and ripped out my /"Rhett! Good Lord, you're going to kill me." I laughed at myself, my cheek pressing into his ribs. He tickled my /"Never KILL you, maybe just put you in a coma for a little bit." He placed his hand on my cheek and leaned down to give me a quick kiss before retrieving another bowl and spoon. I felt my whole body flush when he kissed me, still amazed that I was /He retrieved the milk from the refrigerator. "I never took you for a Garbage fan. Haven't heard that song in years." He came and joined me at the breakfast bar, pouring his /"I've been on a 90's kick, lately. I found a bunch of my old stuff and uploaded it. They don't make music quite the same anymore." I tried not to overflow my bowl with milk, as I found it hard to tear my gaze from his happy face. Rhett looked like a teenager again when he was like this: messy hair, groggy smile, but as always, bright eyes. They glowed with a cheerfulness this morning that I really hoped was because of me. I wanted to see him like this /He caught me staring and winked at me. Without thinking, I looked down at the counter in /"That song is sexy." Link emerged from the den, adjacent to the kitchen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Shit. He was there the whole time?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His sleepy eyes and tousled hair were adorable. He walked behind me and put his arms around me, speaking into my ear. "I'd love to hear you sing that the next time the crew goes out for karaoke."br /I rubbed his crossed arms in front of me and kissed his cheek. "I don't know if I'll do it justice, but I'll try." I offered him the cereal. He took it and began to pour himself a /Rhett rubbed my leg with his under the counter. I raised an eyebrow at him suggestively, mostly as a joke, and he chuckled happily. "Insatiable, Desiree."br /"To be honest, I'm pretty exhausted this morning. I need more rest." It was the truth. In addition to my body aching, my limbs were sore, and I didn't want to hurt /Link and Rhett looked at each other and stuck out their lower lips in a pout, then looked at me. I couldn't hold in my giggle, and soon we were all laughing again, still somewhat delirious from the night /"I'll do my best to recover quickly," I /Link grinned and said, "You'd better."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They dropped me off at my place later that morning, once my clothes had been found and the guys had gotten themselves together. They'd wanted me to stay, but I knew I had some things to do before work the next day. We spent the ride over singing nostalgic 90's songs from an old CD of Rhett's. It was times like this that I realized how much I truly loved my friends./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rhett pulled into the driveway, and I leaned forward and kissed them each on the cheek. I had insisted on sitting in the backseat for this moment. My red dress was back on, in addition to one of Link's hoodies, but my panties had been torn. As they turned to watch me exit, I nonchalantly spread my legs as I got out of the car, grinning ear to ear. I sauntered around in front of the car, heading towards my front door, when Rhett leaned out and called, "You tease!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I turned to see both men laughing and smiling widely. Putting on my most innocent face, I opened my hands as if to say, "What did I do?" Then I smiled coyly and blew them a kiss as I walked into the house./p 


	12. Reunion

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My drive to work seemed shorter than usual. I wondered how, or if at all, the dynamic would change at work. Obviously we couldn't tell anyone what we were doing. It could create a lot of drama over such a casual thing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"At least, I'm pretty sure it's casual/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I'd slept terribly last night, despite being so exhausted. Crawling into an empty bed was so cold and dismal after such an amazing experience Saturday. Luckily, I had pulled something out to wear before I went to bed, so I didn't have to think about it this morning. br /My music kept me calm for the drive, but when I pulled in to park, I felt my heart start pounding again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Don't be nervous. This changes nothing/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /As I approached the break room to get some desperately needed coffee, I heard a few voices inside, two of which belonged to Link and Rhett. I stopped just around the corner, steadying myself, and drew a deep breath. I put a smile on my face and /"Morning, glories!" I sang out, smiling at everyone. I avoided eye contact with Rhett and Link, nervous that I would give something away. br /Jen came over and joined me at the cabinets to get a mug for herself. "Someone seems like they had a good weekend. Care to share?" She smiled at me and placed a hand on my back as she reached into the /It felt like the room got quieter, though I was sure it was just me. I thanked God again that I wasn't cursed with actual blushing when I got embarrassed, like my sister was. My hesitation seemed /"It's fine, you don't have to," Jen said. She looked concerned, as if she had stepped over some imaginary /I lifted my head and faced her. "No, no! Sorry, I'm slow on the uptake this morning. Didn't sleep very well."br /She nudged me with her elbow. "Oh yeaaaaaaaaah? Who was the lucky fella?" br /I knew she was teasing, but I responded with mock offense, "Jen! A good girl like moi? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm as virginal as a virgin can be!" br /Rhett snorted, and Jen looked at him. "RHETT! Rude..." She chastised him for picking on me. I guess it would seem very rude, to someone who didn't know that we.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"If she only knew. Oh God. Thank God she doesn't./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I grinned at him and said to Jen, "I had a late night Saturday, is all. Spent the night with friends. Going to bed on Sunday was... Lonely, I guess? I don't know. I just didn't sleep well."br /Link glanced at Rhett, who smiled while Jen was looking at /She patted my shoulder. "You know, I know we have discussed it before, but seriously, you should consider getting a roommate. Living alone can be scary, especially at night."br /I shook my head vehemently. "I like my independence too much. Besides, I'm not an easy person to live with. Other than my sister, I can't see too many people willing to put up with me!" I giggled, but I was being /Jen finished making her coffee and smiled at me. "Well, if you ever reconsider, or just need company, feel free to call me. That's what friends are for."br /"I know, thanks babes." I gave her a hug. She was always so kind to me. br /She turned to leave the room and pointed at Rhett teasingly, "You be nice."br /Rhett feigned a look of innocence as she left, then looked at me darkly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh shit. Dom Rhett in the house./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He came and stood next to me casually, and leaned against the counter. "Trouble sleeping last night? You could have called."br /Link walked over to me as well. "I hope you know that."br /I looked down at my coffee. "I know. I just couldn't have done anything last night anyway with how tired I was. I was just by myself, and it felt weird after being together Saturday. It's no big deal."br /"Hey." Link stepped closer to me. "You don't have to call to 'do' anything. You can just call if you want company. One of us is always available, at least. Even if it's just to have someone with you, don't think that's all we ever want if we get together."br /Rhett turned to face me, and brushed my arm with the back of his hand. "Although," he smiled and looked distant, as if he were remembering, "That option is ALWAYS open."br /My face was burning. Again, every part of me electrified, and I clenched my teeth. I stepped away, holding my free hand up as if to fend them off. "Don't start that, now. I'm already trying to keep it together around you guys today, geez!" I walked out of the room towards my desk quickly, hearing them chuckle behind me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Dizzy? DIZZY!" I jumped, startled as Stevie tried to get my attention. I'd been daydreaming all day, and getting frustrated with myself. br /"I'm sorry! What's going on?" I apologized, flustered. br /She shook her head and smiled, "You really are out of it today, aren't you? You have a visitor in the break room." She stepped aside, out of the doorway, laughed at how confused I looked. We walked down the hall together, and saw Rhett and Link outside the door. Rhett stepped back so I could go in. It seemed the whole crew was in there... Then I squealed in /"HOPE!" I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around my little sister. We laughed and rocked back and forth, tears in our eyes as we pulled /"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't able to come visit for a while because of work?"br /Hope grinned, her face aglow. "I FINALLY got some time off, and told Kelsie that I was spending my vacation here." I'm sure her roommate, Kelsie, hadn't been pleased. The two were almost inseparable, best friends for a long time, and I often got jealous of their relationship. I'd never had a friend like that, or at least one that I had been able to keep up with for so long. Hope was the closest thing I had to a best friend. The whole crew knew how much I missed her, back home in /"And look who else is here!" She said excitedly. Kelsie came in around the corner, running in to hug me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh. Well, that's cool./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's great!" I cried, squeezing her tight. I caught Link's eye over her shoulder, and he looked bewildered. br /I pulled back and said, "Well, let me go grab my keys. You guys can head back to the house, and I'll head straight home after work. Make yourselves comfortable!"br /Rhett offered, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off, Desi? We can cover here." br /"No, no, really. I have some things I HAVE to do before tomorrow. But I won't be long."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I ushered Hope and Kelsie out, handing them the keys from my desk. I gave them each another hug, and they left without much more prompting. The wave of disappointment really hit me then. My desk seemed cold, and I couldn't focus, but I sat for a while anyway. Truth was, I had finished my project earlier. br /"Dizzy?" Link poked his head through the door. "Can we talk to you?" br /The tears behind my eyes dried as I blinked them away. "Sure!"br /He and Rhett came in and closed the door behind them. Link sat on the edge of my desk near me, and Rhett knelt in front of my desk. They both looked /"So your sister flies for hours to come see you, and you don't want the rest of the day off?" Rhett /i realized how juvenile and selfish I would sound, but I couldn't help myself. "She came to have a free place to stay in L.A." I knew that wasn't entirely true, but it felt like it. "If she had really come to see me, she wouldn't have brought Kelsie." br /Their faces reflected my own disappointment in myself. "Des... You never see your sister. Who cares if she brought her friend?" Link gestured, "Go have some fun with them."br /My chin fell to my chest as I blinked rapidly, tears beginning to fall. "Here's the thing, guys. I don't have a friendship like you two have with each other. Or like Hope does with Kelsie. Hope is the closest thing I have to that." My voice shook a little. "It would be like you guys not seeing each other for ever, then visiting with your replacements. I know it's stupid, and I know it isn't logical. I just need to get over it. It's going to take me a couple hours to do that."br /Rhett took my hand over the desk and rubbed it with his thumb. He and Link knew what that felt like, after years of friendship. It wasn't an easy thing to deal /Link stood up from the desk and then knelt in front of me in my chair. "Baby. It's okay. Don't cry, please." br /I smiled through my tears, feeling so lucky at that moment. Without thinking, I leaned down, took his chin in my hand gently, and kissed him. br /These boys were so much more than playmates to me./p 


	13. Mine

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let's go out!" Hope said. She was so excited to finally have me be off of work after the long week. She and Kelsie had kept occupied, but typically weren't up until I got home in the afternoon, anyway. I convinced Rhett and Link to at least let me work mornings while my sister was in town. We had done some shopping, seen some sights, and caught up, for the most part. I really did enjoy their /Hope was antsy for some night life, and I had promised that I'd take her out once the weekend /"Invite some friends!" Kelsie /Although I knew it wasn't a good idea at the time, I couldn't resist. I pulled out my phone, typed in a few contacts, and then texted Rhett and Link on a separate message./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongHope wants to go out tonight. She wants me to invite other friends out, too. Can you guys come? -/strong span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strongDizzy/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I desperately wanted to see them, and to have Hope see why I was always carrying on about my bosses and how awesome they were. My phone buzzed as I received a few messages. Most everyone was busy. Then, the response I'd hoped for:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongWell sure, we can come. But will that be appropriate in front of your sister? -Rhett/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I rolled my eyes. SUCH a Rhett joke. My phone pinged again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongWe will be there at 7. -Link/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My heart skipped as I smiled. "My bosses are coming. Everyone else is busy."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kelsie, Hope, and I got dressed and made up, laughing and dancing in my room. It was nice to have girl time. I so seldom had it these days. Though my work friends were awesome, they didn't really do this kind of thing. Sometimes it was just fun to be girly. Hope fussed with her hair as Kelsie picked my brain about the best night spots to go to, and I searched my closet. I chose a teal, v neck tshirt and a black skater skirt, some black heels, and began to browse my jewelry box. As inspiration struck, I smiled mischievously, grabbing a few items and put them on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My doorbell rang rang promptly at 7, and I was the only girl ready, of course. I straightened my clothes, and glanced in the hall mirror quickly. My high ponytail showed off my spikey earrings and jewelry perfectly, and my winged eyeliner completed the look. I raised an eyebrow as I opened the /Link stood slightly in front of Rhett, but Rhett pushed him aside a little so he could see me completely. Their eyes traveled up my legs, over my clothes with approval, and then they both gave a dark laugh. Link practically lunged forward and grabbed the studded collar I had put /"This is fucking perfect." He spoke, inches from my lips. I smiled coyly and leaned closer to him, and ran my fingers through his hair, until he released my collar and closed his eyes, waiting for my kiss./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ha. Sorry, darling/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He opened them in surprise as I backed into the house and raised my eyebrow again. "Come on in, fellas."br /Link glared at me, only half serious, but obviously frustrated as he bit his lip. Rhett chuckled as he came in behind him. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss Rhett's cheek. I hopped away as I heard /"Well, hi again!" Kelsie came flouncing down the stairs, smiling. She looked gorgeous, as usual. "Don't you guys look handsome!"br /Rhett gave her one of his dazzling smiles. "Thanks, darlin.'"br /She blushed, and I immediately felt /"Well! Guys, why don't we head out? HOPE!" I called upstairs. "We are waiting on you!"br /Hope scampered down, apologizing profusely. "So where should we go?" She /Link's eyes sparkled beneath his glasses. "Why don't we go to "The Dark Room?" He watched my /"Yeah, that place is fun." I struggled not to give anything away with my /Kelsie looked at me, "You've been there before? How was it?" She smiled at Rhett, as if to ignore /Rhett and Link stared at me, obviously curious as to how I would explain. I looked at the two of them, obviously not referring to the club, but the girls had no idea. "It was a crazy night. I'd love to go again."br /.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Kelsie was obviously interested in them. Or one of them. I don't think it mattered which. I mean, both of them were insanely attractive, so I couldn't blame her. She didn't know I was seeing them. But I couldn't help feeling a crazed jealousy as she laughed with them, and touched their arm or a leg every time they said something funny. I sipped on my drink and stayed quiet so as not to give anything away, though I seethed inwardly to see Link and Rhett flirting right back with /Hope noticed that something was up. "Des," she leaned over and spoke quietly into my ear. "Anything wrong?"br /I grabbed her hand and led her away from the table abruptly. I doubted anyone else even /"What's going on with you?" She hissed, as I pulled her towards the restrooms. We stopped in a quieter area where she could hear /"Look, you remember when I texted you a couple weeks ago that I was sort of seeing someone?" I pressed my lips together. I nodded towards the /"WHAT? Your boss? Oh my God, which one?" Hope tried to stay quiet as she screeched excitedly. I shushed her, giggling. Then I made a face. She didn't get /"Both of them! I'm seeing both of them, Hope!" I covered my face, then revealed my eyes so I could see her /Her jaw dropped. Then a huge grin covered her face. "Holy shit! At once? Do they know? Is it serious? Have you-" her voice dropped to a whisper, "Have you done anything with them yet?"br /I gave her the condensed version, but by the time I was finished, she had her eyes closed and her hand over her heart. She blushed enough for the two of /"Sweet Jesus, Des. I don't know whether to pray for you or be crazy jealous!"br /"Probably both, babe. Probably both." I laughed at her /My sister threw her arms around me. "As long as you're happy and having fun. Be safe. They seem awesome, and they are really fun."br /I nodded. "I really am happy, Hope. I've been on cloud nine the past two weeks. I'm just nervous about it ending, and how it might affect work. But they..." I trailed off for a moment as I tried to find the right words. "They've helped me discover a side of myself that I never explored before. I'd always been the more dominant one!" I giggled at the idea of being that way with Link or Rhett. "I don't think they are really that into me right now, though. Kelsie looks like she might be going home with them tonight, the way things are going." It felt good to vent, and Hope listened with a sympathetic look. "I can't help feeling jealous. Kelsie has them wrapped around her finger right now."br /"I'll see what I can do about her. But really, Des, if it's that easy for them to take someone else home, maybe you'd better just let it be. You deserve better than that." Hope shook her /We turned to go back to our table, and bumped into Link. He looked at me funny before he said, "Excuse me."br /My heart seemed to fall into my stomach, and I was unable to read his expression./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"What was that?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hope looked back at me as I stayed put, and I waved her on ahead. It only took Link a minute or two to come back out of the restroom and back into the quiet corner where I was. He paused when he saw /"Link, what was that look for?" I asked, trying to be /He looked at me a moment, then turned and walked back towards the table. I wanted to cry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Back at the table, Link whispered into Rhett's ear for a minute. Rhett's face /"Desiree, will you come with us for a minute?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh no. What's wrong? Did Link hear me tell Hope what was going on between us? They look so mad./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hope looked at me, worried, but my reassuring look placated her. She and Kelsie traveled on to the dance /I followed Rhett and Link out of the club, into the parking /"Um, are we going somewhere?" I asked, as we came up to the /Wordlessly, Link opened it and gestured for me to climb inside. I obeyed, reluctantly, unable to determine why they would have me out here./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"They must be so pissed. I broke their trust./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rhett climbed in on one side of me, Link on the other./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Here we go. I fucked up./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Guys, I'm sorry, I just-" I hesitated as they each turned to face me in their seats, Link going up into a kneeling position. I gulped. "I just wanted to talk to someone. She won't say anything, I swear!"br /Before I could say anything else, Link pressed me into the seat, pulling my ponytail back to force me to tilt my face upward. He mashed his lips into mine, in a silent /"How could you think that we were in any way interested in taking Kelsie home tonight?" Rhett scolded me while Link kissed me. "Have we not made you feel secure enough? I mean, what do you need from us, baby?" His hand stroked my thigh, then grasped it hard as he pulled it to the side, spreading my legs. I gasped into Link's /Link groaned, then whispered to me, "Desi... You are ours. That means something." He kissed me again, more fervently, and tucked his finger in my collar. He pulled and tugged at it, obviously enjoying it on me. I made a mental note to wear it /Rhett's large hand climbed up the inside of my thigh, inside of my panties, beginning to finger me. I moaned as he shifted in order to get more leverage. His other arm lifted at my top to pull it up over my chest. Link reached down and put his hand in my bra, feeling me. I bit his lower lip in blissful agony as Rhett's fingers pounded into /"Jesus, yes! Oh my God!" My whole body was wracked with /Rhett spoke into my ear, "Yours, Desi. Yours. Don't forget it again." His words made me find my orgasm, and both men grinned as I called out their /"Rhett! Oh fuck! Link! YES!"br /I struggled to catch my breath, while both men kissed me. Link tenderly trailed his mouth down my neck, my arm, to my hand, wrapping it in his own palm. Rhett moved to be close to my face. He looked down at me as he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. I bit my lip and smiled, and he leaned in to kiss me /"YOURS."/p 


	14. In Charge

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As we re entered the club, I felt intriguingly powerful. All these men had done was to use me, dominate me; and I felt empowered. There was something amazing about knowing that I made them want me in such a way, knowing that I was able to have these two men on either side of me because something about me drove them crazy. We strolled inside, and I felt like Queen of the /Kelsie and Hope were dancing, still. We joined them on the /Hope caught my eye and seemed to ask if everything was all right. I nodded at her and smiled, and she grinned ear to ear, seeing me glowing as I was. As we all moved, people flocked to try and dance with us. Kelsie and Hope were beautiful girls, and they knew how to work it. However, Kelsie seemed to only take interest in what was mine. She made her way over to Rhett, backing into him and grinding, seemingly using all of her best moves to try and gain his attention. Hope looked apologetically at me. After what had happened minutes earlier in the car, i knew not to worry, but I glared at Rhett in a challenge as he looked at me pointedly, making no move to stay away from /He placed a hand around her waist, allowing her to lean back into him. He turned his face downward and looked up at me with his gorgeous eyes, looking as dark as ever, as if to say, "win me back."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hmmm. Fine, if that's how you want/span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"to play it./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Some other girl had come up to dance with Link. While he didn't get hot and heavy with her, he too made a look as if to challenge me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh, that's it. NOT cool, guys/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Toying with me like this infuriated me. I walked back to the table, finished my cocktail swiftly, and returned to the group. Time to play a game. I let the music flow through me, closing my eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Just like at home. Act like they aren't there./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"i knew I was a good dancer. I'd been out enough times, been told enough times that I was. My body responded to the rhythm in tandem, and I lost myself in dirty lyrics and movement. Eventually, it was as if no one else was there, and my cocktails had made me heady. I dipped, shook, and touched myself to the sound, losing myself. Every once in a while, I would make eye contact, and sometimes they would be watching, sometimes not, but whenever they did look it was with a lustful /A pair of hands found the back of my hips. Some guy with blonde shaggy hair. He was attractive enough, built and muscular, a stereotypical "bro." Totally not my type, but.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Rhett and Link don't know that./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A mischievous grin spread across my face as I began to REALLY dance on him. I bent forward to the floor, stroking my hands up my legs, and allowed him to grind into my backside as I did so. I crouched to the floor, hands on his hips, and slid them back up his torso and I stood again. He obviously loved /"Damn, girl!" Even his voice sounded stereotypical. My eyes rolled subconsciously while I turned to face him. My dancing continued, sexy and suggestively, until the poor guy was a mess. He panted and sweat, far too easy of a target. I almost felt badly...almost. I turned again, and startled a bit to see Rhett standing there, waiting for /He leaned and spoke loudly into my ear so that I could hear him, "I think it's my turn."br /I laughed and glared at him. I reached up and grabbed his loosely knotted tie, pulling him to me, enjoying his shock as I did so. The blonde "bro" I'd been dancing with backed off in a disappointed huff as I turned and leaned back into Rhett, dancing on him /I felt Rhett's heart beating quickly beneath his button up shirt. He had removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves earlier, but he still felt hot. I slid down him until I was crouched on the floor, then slithered my way back up, "accidentally" brushing his groin as I did so. He groaned into my ear. My hands left him briefly as I faced him, then wrapped up around his shoulders. I felt along them, then down to his collarbone, unbuttoning one or two buttons on his shirt and loosening his tie. He ran a hand back through his hair while he danced into me. It was an erotic experience, and I found myself wanting to rip that tie off and tie his hands up with /My eyes must have revealed my newly found confidence, because he inhaled and leaned down to my ear again, "You are amazing."br /His words filled me like ecstasy. Everything felt so GOOD. His scent, his skin, the sound of his voice- They drove me wild. I gripped his tie again and bit my lip, yanking him downward. I stopped short of kissing him, feeling his breath on my face, and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes, feeling my hips with his hands. I turned again to face away from /Link, who had been dancing with Kelsie in Rhett's absence, abruptly stopped dancing with her. Kelsie shot me a weird look, but as Hope leaned into her ear and said something, she smiled and winked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"good. No drama/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Link made his way over to us, his bangs starting to droop into his face again. His recent haircut really did suit him, and I curved my tongue to my teeth as I brushed the hair away from his eyes. I touched his lips, and he began to dance with /Being sandwiched between the two of them made me lustful beyond compare. Rhett, his hulking figure behind me, and Link, closing me between them, made me want to tear their clothes off right there. Link could read it in my /"Come home with us?" He asked, almost pleading./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hope and Kelsie made no objections as we dropped them off at my place. In fact, the two of them were pretty intoxicated, so they were just fine with heading back to sleep. Link drove Rhett and I towards their place./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rhett couldn't keep his hands off of me. He continuously rubbed my leg, my arm, or played with my ponytail. i unbuckled and sat in his lap, behind the driver's seat. At the next stop light, I reached forward and began to rub Link's shoulders, to stroke the back of his head behind his ears, and he sighed. Rhett brushed his hands over my ass, giving it a playful spank, just to watch it jiggle a bit. I rubbed into him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As we parked, they almost raced to get to the door. I took my time, determined to tease them as much as possible. Link ran upstairs ahead of us to light the candles and create their desired ambience, though I truly could have cared less at that /"Desi..." Rhett reached down to take my face in his hands and kiss me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"SMACK./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rhett's face was a bit red where I'd slapped him. His surprise fueled my bravery even more. I yanked his tie again, and pulled him within centimeters of my face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My turn." I licked my lips lasvisiously, and he had nothing to say except,br /"Yes ma'am."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Link appeared at the base of the stairs again, flustered and eager. His disheveled appearance was such a turn on. I walked purposefully past him, up the stairs, and nodded for them to follow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They stood at the door to the room, obviously unsure of what I wanted. It seemed that we had reached an unspoken agreement that I was in charge, and the idea was like a drug to me. These beautiful men were at my disposal. More obviously, they had never allowed a woman to do this to them before, and that made my arousal even more /"Rhett, come sit." I motioned to the foot of the bed. He obeyed quickly, looking up at me with uncertainty./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ill be gentle for now./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He put his hands on my hips as I loosened his tie more, but not completely undoing it. I ever so slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking my time, my eyes never leaving his. He gazed at me in wonder and lust. My hands expertly found their way to the hem of his undershirt to pull it over his head, and tossed it /"Hmmm. I kind of like this thing." I played with his tie, pulling him in again, placing a hard kiss on his mouth. My forehead pressed to his, I glanced down, and could see that he was already fully /"Take off the rest of your clothes and lie down," I ordered, as I turned my attention to /Link leaned against the wall, looking at me like I was some sort of deity. His blue eyes glimmered as I gently removed his glasses and kissed him. Running my hands down his front, I said,br /"Go lie down." He looked at me, confused, but /I faced the foot of the bed, standing before them, and slowly began to undress. First my shirt, revealing my black satin bra, then I unbuttoned my skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Both men looked at me with anticipation and desire. In my collar, matching lingerie, and my heels, I knelt on the bed above /"Rhett, I want you to undress Link for me."br /They looked at me in shock, so apparently not comfortable with this. Rhett especially. I glared at /"You humiliated me. Then you danced with someone else while you made me earn you back? Oh boys... " I shook my head. Then I looked up sharply at Rhett. "DO IT."br /With hesitation, Rhett turned towards his friend, and began to awkwardly unbutton his shirt. I /"Slower, Rhett."br /He turned bright red as he continued, Link's eyes wide, and the two were obviously embarrassed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Good. See how it feels to be antagonized/span?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As more of his torso became exposed, Link relaxed a little. It was when Rhett moved to unbutton his pants that he became tense again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"ok, that's enough/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I stilled Rhett with my hand. My hand cupped under his chin as I looked into his eyes as if to say, 'See? I'm not just a pretty toy, am I?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My focus turned to Link again. He lay there, panting, unsure, vulnerable. It was one of the sexiest things I'd ever /"Link, how does it feel to have your friend undress you?" I asked, going for his /He squirmed uncomfortably. "I... I don't like it very much. I'm not into him like that."br /My smile seemed to increase his discomfort. "And who are you into, Link?"br /The words hung in the air as if I could touch them. Rhett breathed heavily next to him, looking up at me as /"You, Desi, I want you." Link closed his eyes as I pulled off his belt and began to undo his pants, growing hard against my hands. The power I felt was overwhelming. I yanked down his underwear and freed him, taking his cock in my hand, squeezing hard. He cried /"Show me." I /He clambered up to his knees and kissed me, desperate to please me. I had never felt a kiss like this, as if he wanted to swallow me whole, like he HAD to have me as close to him as possible. My whole body was wracked with adrenaline and lust, and I gripped his hair tightly before using it as leverage to throw him back down to the bed again. Rhett /Like a cat, I crawled to hover over Rhett, who couldn't seem to catch his /"Oh my God, Desiree, you're a goddess. I've never even imagined you like this before."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Again with the romanticism. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I smirked at him as I brushed the front of my panties over his crotch. He gasped and tilted his head back, "I feel like I'm gonna explode, Jesus! Please, Des. I need it."br /I slowly teased him, rubbing myself on him, back and forth. "So I'm not just a plaything, hmmm?"br /He looked at me seriously, still throbbing with need. "You never have been."br /It took me off guard, but I quickly maintained my composure and asked, "Link, finish undressing me." It was his reward for laying there and obeying /He rolled over and wrapped a hand around to my back, fumbling with my bra clasp as I continued to rub Rhett. I loved seeing them this way, completely at my mercy. When he finally got it undone, he pulled himself up to his knees behind me, tucked his thumbs under my panties, and slid them over my ass. His audible breathing revealed how much he wanted to take me. I felt his cock bump me, and I felt so wet... I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring the sensation. He touched my /"Can we leave this on?" He asked. When I nodded, he removed my heels and rutted against me. I gasped and sat up quickly, reaching behind me to grip his hair again. He cried out as I pulled hard and told him to lay down. When he reluctantly obeyed, I stared him down, antagonizing him, as I lowered myself on to Rhett. Link looked pained from being denied, but he was turned on by watching me fuck his /Rhett groaned as he entered me. Pushing up on his chest, I sat up and began to rock my hips, feeling him fill me, almost to the point of pain. It was incredible. His face contorted as I pulled my feet up to steady me on the bed into a crouch over him, never pulling him out of /"Yes..." He whispered. He sat up slightly as I pulled him up by his tie again and kissed him. Then I removed the tie, tossing it aside. I began to bounce up and down on top of him, using my hands to anchor myself on his chest, using my legs to push myself up. It was so deep this way, and I completely gave myself over to my own pleasure. I twisted, rocked, and ground against him as if in a trance, barely breathing, completely focused on the feeling. Time seemed to stand still, though I knew I was taking forever, and I didn't care at all. This was about /Rhett groaned and grunted in his own trance, "Desiree...Oh... Ugh...I'm..."br /I began to sweat, my skin becoming slick and hot, as I started to feel the climb up to my climax. But before I knew it, Rhett was holding my hips, grinding, crying out as I tightened around him. He took over with thrusting as I hovered above, allowing me to completely lose myself in my orgasm. I screamed and threw my head back in satisfaction. Rhett seemed to buck me off of him as he came, spilling on to himself while he called out my /Link took the opportunity to pounce. He laid me down on my stomach, feeling up my body, then entering me hard. I gasped as his girth stretched me. His fingers tucked inside the back of my collar, just slightly restricting my airway. As my head began to swim, every other sensation in my body amplified tenfold. I didn't even care that he had broken the rules and taken /"Link! Oh! Oh God!" My second orgasm came crashing down over me in a wave. As my pussy clenched and heated around him, Link too found his pleasure. His cock poured over my ass as he groaned loudly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Again, we lay there, Link to my right, Rhett to my left. Rhett's head rested beneath my arm, close to my breast, while Link rested his head on my stomach. My heart was still pounding, but I found myself drifting as I was overwhelmed with a sense of ownership. These men were mine, and now I knew it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


	15. Loose Cannon

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next few weeks flew by. Hope and Kelsie had gone back home. The goodbyes were tearful, but as always, it was bittersweet. I was happy to have my house to myself /Work stayed busy. So busy, in fact, that the boys and I barely had time for each other. Summer approached, different crew members planned vacations, and it took a toll on all of us as we were always short a member or two at a time. As the temperatures rose, so did the irritability. Even Rhett and Link snapped at each other over takes. I wished I could speak up when they did so, but I didn't dare do so at work. By the end of most days, we were all so exhausted that any "play time" wasn't even a thought in our minds./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"One particular day, I sat at my computer at my desk, going over ideas./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Will it Soup? What about... Oh! What about taste testing hot dog brands? Um/span.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I giggled as I thought about the field day that some of our more "out there" Tumblr fans would have with that one. My creativity was lagging today. My head found my desk, as I tried to clear my mind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Rhett and Link try being dog trainers. Rhett and Link try becoming circus performers/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The recesses of my brain began to emerge./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Rhett and Link do Desi on the table. Rhett and Link try every move in the Kama Sutra with Desiree/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I giggled again, shaking my head into my arms as I tried to focus. I missed them. It had been too long, and we hadn't even really flirted much lately with how busy we had been. Seeing them every day at work was great, but when the mood struck, I couldn't even peck them quickly on the cheek to show some affection, and it was /"What's so funny that you're laughing into your desk like a crazy person?" Link peered through my /I popped my head back up, flipping my hair behind me. "Oh...nothing! Sorry, just trying to brainstorm. My mind keeps wandering." I winked at /Link grinned as he came in and closed the door behind him. "Tired?" His eyes seemed to sparkle behind his /"SO. TIRED." I leaned back, sighing, grabbing my own hair as I stretched. I felt Link's eyes on my torso as I did, feeling a short twinge of want. He came and sat down in the chair in front of my /"We have all been burning the midnight oil lately. Hopefully next week when everyone is back we can all get some rest." He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "And hopefully have some fun, too."br /The short twinge turned into more heat, and I felt my heart rate pick up. Link was devastatingly /I cleared my throat, maintaining composure. "It's been a while. I was starting to think that maybe you had forgotten about me." Obviously I didn't think that, but I knew my words would rile him up. I /Link stood and leaned over my desk, inches from my face. "Forgotten? You? Oh, you have no idea how much I've been thinking about you lately." He pressed his lips together, his blue eyes intense and focused on /"Oh yeah? Why don't you tell me about it?" I asked, being coy, biting my lip and /The chair whined against the floor as he pushed it back and walked around to stand behind me in my chair. His hands found my shoulders, beginning to massage them gently. My whole body tensed instead of relaxing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Breathe, Des. Breathe/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Link leaned into my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck as he spoke. "I imagined you walking in to our office again, wearing a short skirt with no panties... You sitting on the desk in front of me, teasing me, showing me that sweet pussy..." He nipped my ear and inhaled deeply. I could hardly breathe as I closed my eyes, picturing it as he described. He pressed his cheek against mine as he /"I'd flip you on to your back and pull you to me, rub you down, taste you..." He moved a hand down my chest, then back up again. I arched into his touch. "You'd shake all over until I was done. Then I'd-" His fingers stretched to encircle my neck. My lip trembled as he brushed my cheek with his mouth as he whispered, "Then I'd break you." He /I grabbed at his hands, choking. "Link!"br /He let go abruptly, seeming to snap out of his daydream. His hands swiveled me in my chair to face /"I'm sorry, baby, I got caught up! You ok?" He stroked my neck with the back of his hand, contrite. "Shit." Small red fingerprints began to appear. He leaned forward and kissed them, as if trying to take them away. Tenderness replaced his roughness on my throat. My body seemed to slump down, and I lost all sensations other than the feeling of his mouth on my skin. Soon, he was at my lips, and his tenderness became rougher again, kissing me with need once more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Dangerous... You are so dangerous. Why I love it so much/span...span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I'm insane./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We both jumped as my door opened. Rhett stood there, and his eyes opened wide as his gaze settled on my throat. He strode forward angrily, turning and locking the door with a *click.*br /"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed at us. "The door unlocked and all over each other? Are you TRYING to get caught?" My heart pounded as he raged. Angry Rhett was a frightening sight to behold. He then walked over and pulled Link away from me, examining my neck. His eyes were intense, upset, scrutinizing. Link practically yelped as Rhett turned to grab Link's /"THIS is why you don't play without me, Link. People can get hurt. You know that. Look at what you did!" Rhett pushed him back. "You see her? That's different from a bite or a gentle press, man. You could do some serious damage squeezing that hard!"br /I leapt from my chair, placing my self between the two of them. My hand was soft and tiny over Rhett's, on Link's /"Rhett." I spoke his name softly, and he tore his gaze from Link's face to look at me. "I'm okay. It was an accident. He was sorry as soon as he did it."br /Rhett didn't look entirely convinced, but he let go of Link. I repeated myself, bringing his hand to my lips, "I'm okay. Everything is fine." Rhett closed his eyes and took a deep breath as I kissed his palm and brought it to my /"I'm sorry, brother." He said /Link didn't say anything. I could tell that he still wasn't over it, but he seemed to accept Rhett's apology. He knew he had lost control, and that he could have hurt me, which is why I think he didn't get /Rhett pulled me into his arms. "Desi, I think we should tell you about-"br /"NO." Link interjected. Upon seeing my bewilderment, he elaborated. "Rhett, I'm not ready for that, yet. Please don't."br /Rhett shook his head, his arms still around me protectively, holding me tight against him. "She has a right to know."br /Link scowled. "Well, if you want to, I don't want to be here for it." Before either of us could stop him, he was storming out the door and heading down the hall./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rhett sighed. "Oh, Link." He spoke softly, sadly, his green eyes looking so hopeless that I couldn't help but reach up and touch his cheek. He swiftly locked the door again and motioned for me to sit on his lap in the nearest chair. As I snuggled into him, he began:br /"I don't even know where to start." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Link's got a past, Dizzy, and I am worried about you two alone together."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jealousy/span?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Before you ask, no I'm not jealous."br /I smiled. He knew me much better than I thought./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""When we were in college, we shared our first girl. It was a classmate. She had come home from a party with Link, and we were all drunk. One thing lead to another, I don't really want to bore you with details."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Good, I don't really want to hear about you with anyone else/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Link was crazier back then. Partied a lot, always clowning. Girls liked him. But he never kept a girlfriend for long. I could never figure out why. He always shrugged it off or chocked it up to them being crazy. But that night, when we brought Leyla home..." Rhett closed his eyes, as if picturing it. His hands stroked my arm, as if to reassure himself. I kissed his /"Link got real rough with her. Like, throwing her around, getting his even if she wasn't ready for him, making her gag on him- it wasn't pretty," he said, eyeing my expression. "I mean, he can be rough now, but now he'll at least make sure you're comfortable. Make sure he isn't going too far or hurting you. He never did that /That night, with that girl, I held him back, and we fought. Hard. Threw a few punches. Like I said, we were pretty drunk. Leyla got scared and tried to leave, but Link... Link hit her. Almost broke her jaw."br /I knew my eyes must have been huge. MY Link, that violent? I knew he was a loose cannon, but not to that extent. Rhett kissed my /"Lucky for him, she was into it. She LIKED being treated like that. But it wasn't okay. That's not okay." He /"I mean, I like to be rough too. But not so much that I'd like HURTING someone...The next day, we made a pact. I'd let him know when too much was too much. Teach him what to be careful of, what to do if he thought he was losing control, or whatever. It's kind of morphed our friendship into what it is today. He's come a long way. But I still don't feel comfortable with letting him be alone with a woman. I know he cares about you, and I know he wouldn't WANT to hurt you, but I think he doesn't even realize it sometimes."br /I stayed quiet as I processed this information. Link was rough, sure. Was it really something I couldn't handle? I could see now why Link hadn't wanted to be present for Rhett's story. He was obviously ashamed of it, and afraid that I'd be scared away. With that thought, I brushed Rhett's cheek /"It's been a long time. I knew as soon as he apologized that he felt awful for hurting me. You should have seen his face, Rhett." He looked into my eyes as I /"If we are going to continue this, I have to trust both of you. And I really don't want this to end any time soon." I could feel myself heating as I spoke. "I really care about you two, as friends, as playmates, whatever we are. I am choosing to trust Link, and I'd like you to do the same. Or at least trust me to handle it."br /He almost looked impressed with me. He kissed me deeply, and everything faded around us, until it was just me and him in the universe. I found words on the tip of my tongue, but didn't dare say /.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Link?" I knocked at their office door and poked my head in. He was sitting at his computer, looking sour. He looked uneasy as I came in and closed and locked the door. I smiled at him, trying to put him at ease. It didn't work. "Don't make that face, please," I said, as I walked around near /He shifted uncomfortably. "What face should I be making?" His expression softened when I knelt in front of /"Link. In all the time I've known you, you've been gentle, kind, and a good friend. I don't care about your past. I trust you." I spoke /He looked as if he could cry, but I knew he wouldn't. "I don't want you to be nervous around me. I don't want you to think I'm afraid of you, and I want to be able to play rough. I'll let you know if something is too much." His chair squeaked as I leaned up to kiss him. He looked at me in /"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met, Desiree." He kissed me back, as if I were the only woman who existed. Then he pulled back in a smirk. "You still want to play rough, huh?"br /"Oh, yes please, Mr. Neal."/p 


	16. Yes, Sir

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It became my new favorite way to address them. No one understood it, it wasn't suggestive enough to be obvious, but it made perfect sense. Fortunately, my southern manners of "yes ma'am" and "yes sir" were pretty common for me, anyway, so it wasn't too much of a stretch. Rhett especially seemed to love it. The first time I said it, we were in a meeting. He had asked me to write down the titles I'd come up with and have them on his desk by that /"Yes, Mr. McLaughlin."br /Link had snorted into his glass of water. Rhett's mouth opened and closed like a fish before playing it off as me just being silly. My smile was devious as I bit the end of my pencil, raising an eyebrow when I was certain no one was looking at me. The two of them had grinned like /Now, any time I was asked to do something, it was, "You bet, Mr. Neal," or "Right away, Mr. McLaughlin." I positively glowed with pleasure, seeing what a response I got from such simple phrases. We still hadn't been able to play, lately, so we were all jonesing. The teasing made it so much worse, and I savored every second. It kind of became my thing. To everyone else, it was a silly thing that I did as a joke. To Rhett and Link, it had an entirely different /.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alex asked me to help them move the Wheel of Mythicality for the day's episode. He had fallen that morning bringing some props in from his car, so he had been set up with an ice pack in front of one of the cameras. I prepped the Wheel with Chase. Rhett and Link had just finished making up songs and were recovering from their laughter as we pushed it towards them. Rhett spun the wheel hard, landing on "Rhett and Link are horrible bosses." It had been Chase's idea; a last minute addition that was sure to get them to slip up. We all began laughing as they started yelling at /Link began, "Alex! Get on that foot and make me coffee! You think an injured ankle justifies you sitting on your butt?"br /Rhett put on his meanest face. "Stevie! I didn't have only green MM's in my office, today! You're slacking!"br /"My clothes need to go to the dry cleaners, Chase! My shirts need to be steamed! Get on it!" Link /Rhett continued, "Desiree! My pants need to be pressed!"br /Without thinking, I raised an eyebrow and said in a suggestive tone, "Yes, Mr. McLaughlin."br /They both stopped. Rhett turned a little red as he jokingly looked into the camera. "Well then." Everyone laughed hysterically after we cut. I received a couple high fives. However, I had a feeling I'd be paying for that later. As funny as it had been, and for as well as it had gone over, it was a little close for comfort./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Everyone prepped for some more filming that we would be doing that day, while I prepared some costumes in the back. I enjoyed going where I was needed. It allowed me to be a "jack of all trades," and have a hand in different aspects of our work. As I gathered all the necessary items, I felt a hand on my back as Rhett leaned down into my ear,br /"Don't forget to press the pants."br /I laughed, then sheepishly turned to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think before I said it." I covered my mouth with my hand, /He shrugged it off. "It was fine. I thought it was funny. Just don't make a habit of it." He stepped back and looked around, checking for any eavesdroppers, then stepped in close to me again. "I'll get you back for that, though. Be ready."br /My face lit up and I winked at him, "Promise?"br /A smile crossed his face as he reached up behind me to grab some clothes off the rack. "Oh yes, darlin'."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two emerged from their dressing partition, and I stood outside, ready to help them with any clasps or adjustments as they needed. The rest of the crew was working on the set. I had to suppress a /They looked like really bad renditions of Ziggy Stardust at a Bowie concert. Rhett's white leotard had silver lightning bolts emblazoned on the chest, a blue belt, and big white feathers coming out of the shoulders. Link's was similar, but in gold and /"Oh my, fellas!" I giggled, and motioned for them to sit so that I could do their make up. Link fussed with his hair as I began Rhett's /Applying make up to someone else can be intimate. I was very close to Rhett's face with my own, trying be precise. His eyes watched me intently as I worked. I applied silver make up across his eyes in a zig zag pattern, Intent on focusing, but finding myself distracted by his musky scent. I bit my lip in concentration./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"It's so unfair that they are able to do this to me. All I need is to be close to them and I get excited. Geez./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I decided to mess with him a /"You look good in them pants, boy," I drawled with a thick southern accent. He chuckled and replied,br /"Well, thanks ma'am, I never wore britches like this here before."br /"Think they're tight enough?" Link asked next to us, thrusting his pelvis towards us, laughing. We all laughed heartily. I moved my eyebrows up and down comically,br /"Might as well not be wearing any." Link shook his head as he smiled, walking in circles as he waited his /"Careful, these pants don't hide much. I don't want us riled up, naughty girl." Rhett scolded, /"No sir, Mr. McLaughlin."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That evening, as we all were getting ready to leave, I dashed back inside to grab my keys off my desk. After a few minutes of searching, I found them on the floor under my computer. By the time I got out to the parking lot, everyone was gone. The door to the office locked behind me. Warily, I made my way to my car, eyes darting about. This was L.A., after all. I made it safely, then slipped into my driver's seat, starting up the engine and leaning back with a sigh. Just as I turned on my music, I /Link was tapping on my window. I rolled it down for /"Hey little lady, you got plans tonight?"br /I grinned as I answered, "No sir, Mr. Neal."br /He just nodded towards their car, indicating for me to follow them home./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As I walked in, Rhett shoved me against the wall, hard, causing me to drop my purse and keys. Link leaned between us and kissed my lips roughly. When he was finished, Rhett took over. My surprise turned into arousal quickly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"These boys never cease to amaze me/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rhett pushed me over towards the stairs, but when I turned to walk up, he pulled my arm back, indicating for me to sit. My bemused expression made him smile as he dropped to his knees on a lower stair, putting him at just the right height to reach my face with his. Link came and sat next to me. Rhett unbuttoned my pants, and I raised my hips so I could shimmy out of them as he pulled them down and off of me. Link raised my arms as they pulled off my shirt, then unsnapped my bra and reached around to grope me. His fingers massaged and kneaded my breasts while Rhett rubbed me through my panties. I moaned into Rhett's mouth, feeling every movement so keenly as I writhed, savoring each /Link whispered to me, "We want you wet, baby, you like that? You like him rubbing you like that?"br /For some reason his words made the experience more intense. I couldn't even answer him, focused on what I was feeling. All abruptly, he stopped, and I looked at him in a pout. My body couldn't take much more teasing. The time between our last rendezvous and now had been far too long, and I wanted them /"We'll take care of you, honey, don't worry." Rhett smiled wickedly. He unbuttoned his pants and revealed his large erection. I groaned with desire as I looked at it, which seemed to make him more excited, as he pondered what to do /"Link." Rhett ordered noiselessly. Link grinned as he slipped off his own pants, lifting me up over him, his knees between my legs. I gasped as he lowered me on to his cock, filling me /Rhett kicked his pants down the stairs and straddled me, standing on a higher step until his groin was within inches of my face. Desperately, I leaned forward and took him into my mouth, fervently working him. Link rocked and moaned beneath me. Something about them being half dressed, and my own vulnerability was beyond erotic. I pressed into Rhett, trying to take him all in, going slowly so as not to gag myself. It wasn't an easy task. I wrapped a few fingers around the base of his cock, filling in the space my mouth couldn't reach. He put an arm on the wall to balance /As I tried to pleasure him, Link began to thrust harder, and I synced my movements on Rhett with Link's in me. Rhett began to thrust into my throat, and my eyes watered. Harder, harder until I lost all sense of time and awareness of my surroundings. My orgasm hit me suddenly, intensely, like a bolt of /"FUCK!" I yelled, pulling off of Rhett. He continued to work himself with his hand. I gasped for air, trembling, Link's hands on my hips as he thrusted relentlessly. Turning on my best bedroom eyes, I looked up at Rhett in a challenge. He grabbed my hair and kept me still as he kept stroking himself. Soon, his body tensed, and he began to /"Christ, Yes."br /He shuddered as he came, sticky, hot, sweetness all over my face. It was the ultimate degradation in my book, and I loved it. My tongue danced over my lips to taste and Link orgasmed, pushing me off of him as he came all over my ass and /Rhett quickly removed his tshirt and handed it to me, so I could wipe myself off. I then handed it to Link, who cleaned up his own mess. We sat there a minute, catching our breaths, stretched out on the stairwell, looking at our nakedness, touching each other. I leaned my head back on to the stair above me and closed my eyes, sighing /"I don't know about you guys, but I have been looking forward to this for a long time."br /Both men smiled, and kissed me on either side of my neck, nuzzling and teasing me again. Unsurprisingly, I began to heat /"Upstairs." Link whispered./p 


	17. Trust Me

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I wasn't certain I liked this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Both of my wrists were tied. A hook on the ceiling supported the satin fabric I was tied with. My feet touched the floor, barely comfortably, but I had nowhere I could go, no way to move. Apart from standing there with my arms overhead, I had no options. Anticipation crept over me. I was literally on my /Link and Rhett both looked at me with that crazed, animal gaze again. It was unsettling. I felt every nerve of my skin prickle as they stared at my nakedness. Any insecurity about myself was amplified as they studied me. Link sat at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed, his head slightly downward, looking up at me through his bangs. Rhett reclined against the bedpost and grinned as I /"I told you I'd get you, didn't I?" He chuckled. "Fair is fair, remember baby?" He walked around behind me. It was terrifying. Being trussed up and unable to see him was worse than the staring. Link bit his lip, sank to the floor, and crawled over to /I looked down as he knelt in front of me and looked up at me with his beautiful eyes. His glasses had vanished at some point when Rhett was tying me up. He moved slowly towards me, not breaking eye contact, until he was right at my groin. He flicked his tongue across it, still looking at me. My mouth parted as I inhaled sharply, my arousal obvious. My nipples hardened while Rhett's large hands traveled up and down my torso. Every expanse of skin was touched. The inability to respond in kind was maddening, and I found myself breathing quickly, starting to get /"Careful, Des." Rhett warned gently. He brushed my breasts with his palms. "I don't want you passing out."br /"Around you two, that's always a worry." I smiled breathlessly, closing my eyes as I inhaled deeply once more. Link had pushed my legs a little further apart, forcing me up further on my tip toes. I used my strength to help alleviate the weight on my wrists by grasping the fabric overhead. The combined effort with their touches heightened all my /Link began to kiss and prod me with his tongue. He was gentler than Rhett had been with his mouth, but it seemed to draw out the sensation. I found myself moaning and speaking /"Oh God...Oh baby, yes. Oh FUCK I want it. Yes..."br /Rhett continued to touch me. His hands were gentle, caressing my skin, as if I were made of glass./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"THWACK./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My mouth parted and my eyes opened in surprise. Rhett had struck me across the ass with something. The unexpected pain combined with everything else was unbearable. Link's eyes glinted, "You said you wanted to play rough."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"THWACK./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rhett walked around to my front, a riding crop in his hand. My eyes watered. He immediately walked over alongside me, stroking my /"Is that too much, baby?"br /The stinging subsided and I glared at him. "Never."br /Rhett raised an eyebrow, impressed at my bravery. "You know as soon as something is too hard to handle, all you have to do is say so and its done. All over. We will sit there and... cuddle." Though I knew that typically he was all about "cuddling" and touching me, he obviously wasn't in that kind of a mood at the moment. He practically spat the last word from his /"I understand, sir." His eyes darkened as I responded cheekily, between unsteady breaths. Link was still deep into my pussy, and it was a focused effort for me to speak./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"THWACK./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I gasped and cried out. Each time he struck me he would caress the spot with his fingers, alternating between harsh and gentle. My legs trembled as Link began to be a bit rougher, too, shaking his head side to side, rubbing me mercilessly, sucking my clit. After hitting me a few more times, Rhett stepped in close enough that I could feel his hardness behind /"Feel that? Feel what you to do me?" His voice was deep, husky, and full of /My heart was beating faster than I had ever experienced. I felt heat spread up my entire body as I tensed, climbing higher and higher, until I cried out in my climax. Link sat back and licked his lips, moisture around his mouth, looking breathless as well. His cock stood /Barely a moment passed until he stood in front of me. Rhett brought over two chairs. One he placed under me, the other he pushed towards Link. Unaware, but not able to think clearly enough to question, I obediently stepped up. Link pulled me towards him and entered me quickly. I lost my breath again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Will his girth ever not shock me?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As he moved slowly, so as not to overstimulate me, I felt Rhett's hands on my backside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"OH/span!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I felt his fingers press over me span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"there/span. I didn't expect it. He worked slowly, teasing the outside. It was intimate and vulnerable in a way that tested my trust in him. I had done anal before, but I had had good and bad experiences. It took an expert touch and patience in a partner. I wasn't sure that Rhett possessed the latter at this /"Is this okay?" He whispered into my /Still unable to speak, I /I heard a SNAP as a bottle was opened. A cool, silky liquid brushed me over, and Rhett began to concentrate on my opening. My body struggled to relax as he slipped a finger inside /"Oh that's tight." He almost groaned, resting his forehead on the back of my shoulders. Link continued rocking and grinding into me, pleasuring me, making it easier to accept. Rhett waited as he moved the finger inside me, stretching me, before adding a second, then a /"Yes..." I whispered and tilted my head back. The feeling of fullness and the unique stimulation was intense. It hit nerves I'd forgotten I had. I wanted it /"Rhett." I spoke softly. He ran his free hand down my side, close to my breast. My neck tingled as he whispered into /"I want it."br /My voice sounded foreign and low to me as I responded, almost begging. "Take it."br /All at once, his fingers were gone, and I felt his cock outside me, pressing. I wondered for a split second if I was going to be able to handle it. I knew there was no way Link could do this to me. His girth would never allow for it. I knew my limits./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"AH!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My lips parted in a silent cry as Rhett pushed himself in. It burned a little, as I knew it would. He stayed still, allowing my muscle time to adjust, waiting. Link's cock and his filled me to where every bit of me was stimulated. As the burning subsided, I rocked back on to Rhett, and he began to move slowly. My body was overwhelmed with pleasure. The fullness and nerves singing, the beautiful men on either side of me, both penetrating me- I was in heaven. I relied heavily on Rhett to support my weight. Any strength I had been using was gone. I felt like a rag /They thrusted until I felt my second orgasm climbing. It was different this time, with stimulation everywhere. I knew it was going to be /"Guys, I'm...FUCK... I'm gonna come all over you."br /I couldn't see Rhett's face, but Link's eyes snapped up to mine. A small, wicked smile appeared on his face as he glanced down, then back up to /"Do it."br /His words were my undoing. My orgasm crashed down on me like a wave, crushing me, twisting me, my wetness everywhere. There was so much of it. I heard Rhett and Link cry out as I clenched around them. Soon, Rhett was out of me, and I felt him come. Link followed shortly thereafter. Seeing their climax extended my own, and we shook and shuddered together. I still couldn't catch my /Rhett walked around the front of me, and he and Link admired the aftermath. My weight was entirely reliant on my wrists, and it started to hurt. Rhett helped me stand while Link cleaned me up. Their tenderness with me after sex was endearing. Once Link was finished, he two of them helped me to the bed, where I /"You two... Never cease to surprise me..."br /They grinned, laying down on either side of me, stroking my skin, kissing me softly, and catching their own /Rhett did it first. He tickled me under my ribs, causing my whole body to /"NO!" I yelled, my fingers fumbling for his underarms, /Link joined in. With both of them attacking me I didn't stand a chance. My struggle made all of us laugh harder as I bucked and writhed and begged them to stop. I rolled over Link, and Rhett moved closer to him to reach me. Curling into a ball didn't stop their onslaught of tickles. With the last bit of my strength, I swung a leg over, making it over both of them, straddling both of their bodies. They ceased, still laughing under me as I looked down at them. I placed a hand on either of their chests and I marveled at how fortunate I was. My affection for them, I felt, radiated from me. I felt it so /"I love this." I spoke happily. I truly /Rhett smiled at me. Link /"Des..."br /I looked at him quizzically. The expression on his face was unreadable. He seemed lost in thought for a moment. Rhett interjected, putting his hand on my cheek, and saying fondly,br /"We love this, too."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Why did I get the feeling that something was going unsaid?/p 


	18. Hush

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I groaned as I rolled out of bed. Playing on a work night had been a bad idea. I had made it home way too late to get adequate sleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"But such a GOOD/span idea./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My exhaustion was no match for my good mood. As I clambered out from under my sheets to get dressed, I replayed last night's activities in my head. Every muscle ached so wonderfully, all I could think of was seeing them this morning, and I was giddy. I carefully chose an outfit that was sure to turn their heads today./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The building was strangely quiet. There was no one in the break room when I went to get my coffee, no one in the hall chatting, and no one into the studio. I walked to my office and closed the door. Perhaps I could get some work done without distractions today. However, I stopped in my tracks when I pulled out my /A thick Manila envelope sat upon it, bearing the words: WEAR THESE. I was utterly confused as I pulled the tab open and emptied the contents on to my desk./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"HOLY SHIT/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A pair of black lace panties fell out, with some sort of gadget attached. A small protrusion was sewn into the crotch. I flipped them over, examining them, and realized it was supposed to go against my clit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"A vibrator? At work?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I searched, but no remote was found./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"They must have it./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I realized, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline. So we were going to play some games today. At least they looked decently comfortable. My choice to wear a skirt that day had been a good one, then. I locked my door as I accepted their challenge./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I scrutinized my appearance in the full length mirror attachment on my door. My hair was down and loose. A red v-neck t shirt with the words "Bad Wolf" on it, a short bomber jacket, a cute black skirt, and a pair of knee high boots. No bulges or strange outlines. No indicator that I was wearing anything out of the /My confidence in my ability to resist any attempts to throw me off kilter today was pretty solid. My footsteps seemed louder than usual as I set off towards the conference room, my coworkers seemingly waking as they exited their own work /"Morning, Dizzy." Robert greeted me. I smiled and replied accordingly. I attempted to act nonchalant and casual in the conference room, making purposeful eye contact with everyone, asking everyone how they were feeling, etc. We all were having lively conversation when Rhett and Link walked in. I smiled at them as I normally would, trying to ignore the heat in my cheeks. After they were finished settling in across the table from me, Stevie started the meeting with the day's itinerary, filling us in on what needed to be accomplished./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"WHOA!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I inhaled deeply as I felt a stirring under my skirt. My gaze snapped to Rhett and Link, but they remained engaged in the meeting. There was no way to know which of them had the remote. The sensation halted as soon as it started, as if they were just reminding me that I had them on, and I leaned back in my chair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh God!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It began again, continuing this time. I could feel my nerve endings tingle and react. The start of my arousal was manageable. I just prayed they didn't put it into overdrive while we were in here. My face remained /A minute or two later, Stevie was wrapping up, and I felt a stronger vibration. I felt like I was starting to overheat. Praying I didn't cause too much distraction, I took my jacket off. Rhett and Link were looking at me, but I didn't give them the satisfaction of eye contact. The vibration intensified slightly, and I shifted in my seat. Jen leaned over to /"Are you ok?" She /"Ye- yeah. I'm fine!" I squeaked. My composure was limited. The vibrations were pulsing, intense, and so...good. I was getting wetter, and the anxiety of possibly getting caught made the experience more intense. The look on Rhett and Link's faces were smug, both of them smiling, but not obviously making fun of me. No one was the /Thankfully, the meeting adjourned, and people started filing out. I remained /"Des, are you sure you're okay?" Link asked pointedly. Multiple faces turned to look at me. I wanted to smack him in the face and sink through the /"Stomachache!" I moaned, which was easily interpreted as a groan of pain, but the truth was I was dangerously close to orgasm right there and then. Respectfully, most of them averted their gaze and continued out. Rhett and Link stayed. Rhett spoke to where the last few stragglers could /"Must be that virus that's going around."br /The remainder seemed to pick up the pace and exit. Link and Rhett were trying hard to fight back their laughter. I glared at /"If looks could kill." Link said, clearly amused. "How do you like your new toy?"br /Rhett hushed him and went to check the hall. Luckily, no one was out there. He beckoned to Link to get me up. "Come on."br /The two of them helped me to their office, not letting up on the vibrations, whoever had it. My legs felt like jelly. If this wasn't me, I'd be laughing hysterically. But oh, it was so good. The entire lower half of my body was trembling with /Rhett sat me down on the couch in their office while Link quickly locked the door. Rhett turned some music on to muffle any sounds. Each of them sat in a chair behind the desk, hands in their laps. Clearly, they had been planning this. Rhett leaned forward, "So here's what's gonna happen. You guess which of us has the remote. It could change hands at any time. If you catch us, we give you relief. If you guess wrong... We adjust the vibration." He increased the intensity slightly, briefly, to give me a taste. I could barely breathe. I was so close. Unable to speak, I nodded in agreement, and they /I searched their faces. Both of them had an excellent poker face. After a moment, I said breathlessly, "Rhett."br /Rhett grinned wider, and I felt the vibration increase. My knuckles were white as I gripped the arm of the couch. I was gasping now, squirming, /"Link!"br /That was it. My climax sent my body into overdrive as I clenched and seized, barely getting it together. They were merciful, turning the vibration down to let me recover, but it didn't stop completely. I needed relief. I needed them. And it must have shown on my face, because they looked like they were torn between laughing and pouncing on me. My heart was racing. Wild eyed, I just started /"Link!"br /It increased slightly /"Fuckers." I moaned and laid down. br /Rhett tutted at me and smiled, "Language, language! Guess, baby."br /"Link." Perhaps they were trying to fake me /Another increase. I was overstimulated in the best possible way. Every bit of me cried for /"Rhett!" I cried desperately. The two slowly shook their /"Oh my God, oh my God, I hate you!" I shuddered, feeling my second orgasm climbing. It only fueled their /"Link!" I whispered now, closing my eyes, trying to focus my mind. Trying to control my climax was nearly impossible, but I was damned sure going to try. It was /I felt on the verge of a precipice. I was wracked with arousal, and every second was a /The amusement in Link's voice was obvious. "...Sorry baby."br /I clasped my hands over my mouth and nose to stifle the scream building in my throat. My back arched impossibly high off the couch. The back to back, unrelentless stimulation was some of the most intense pleasure I had ever experienced, and my entire body responded to it /Finally, they turned it down slightly, and my body slowly climbed back down from my ecstasy, but it only escalated my need for them. It was almost to the point that I wanted to tear these panties off, but I didn't dare. All I could do was rely on them to have mercy on me. My eyes implored them to stop and come over to /"Rhett." I said softly, begging for them to be gentle and help /The two stood abruptly, and the vibration stopped. I trembled and shook all over. It was probably a pitiful sight to see. The orgasms had brought me no satisfaction. All I knew was that my body was aching, I needed them more than I had ever felt I did. The two crossed the room to me. Link sat next to me and pulled me into his lap to straddle him. I placed both my hands in his hair, pulling his mouth to mine. He wasn't gentle. My torture had completely turned him on, and I was again at his mercy. His hand snaked up my skirt and touched me, the sensitivity causing me to cry out softly. Rhett, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, kissed my neck. Link's fingers entered /"You're so wet." He said, almost in awe. It was true; I don't think I had ever been this wet and ready in my life. Link looked to Rhett, who nodded his permission, and proceeded to undo his pants. He lifted me slightly to let them fall to his ankles, and pulled me back down on to him HARD. It was all I could do not to scream as his girth stretched me, his length pressing into me, all sensitivity tenfold. Rhett touched himself, watching my face with hungry /While Link thrusted into me (for any strength I had in my legs was gone) I opened my mouth and threw my head back. The attempt at silence was failing. Soon, my moans were increasing in volume, so Rhett stood behind me and covered my mouth. I struggled against his grip, knowing full well that he would hold me fast. It didn't take long for me to come. I watched Link's face with wide eyes, his body relentlessly moving as fast and hard as he could, biting his lip with exertion, totally focused on me. The rough sex soon overtook me and I yelled into Rhett's palm. Starry vision took over and I slumped back into Rhett's arms. Link grabbed at my legs as his own orgasm hit him, letting it fall back on to his own /"Desi..." He groaned. He swiftly removed the tshirt and balled it up. He tossed it across the room in an exhausted /Rhett gently sat down, pulling me into his lap, cradling me. I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead, and I tilted my chin to reach his lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"My Rhett/span.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"For a moment, everything was still. It was like an atom bomb went off. Every synapse in my brain was firing and shutting down at once. It overwhelmed me, and as we pulled away from each other, I could see by his widened eyes that it had hit him, /"Whoa." He said quietly. There was a pause, and then his lips returned to mine. There was a tenderness to it that I hadn't expected. His giant hands stroked my shoulder and my legs. My body began to respond /"I want you." I leaned into his ear, whispering./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A second later I found myself on my back. Rhett had immediately dropped to the floor, laid me down, and yanked his belt off. I had never seen him so eager or clumsy. He fumbled with the buttons of his pants, then almost tore my skirt as he hiked it up around my waist. Rhett leaned over me, tossed my panties somewhere out of reach, smiling as it clanged against the desk. He slowed just as he touched me. His eyes locked on mine, and he pushed into /It happened again. All of a sudden, everything else faded, and it seemed like fireworks were exploding all around me. I was spinning and still at the same time. Rhett seemed to sense it too, and the surprise showed on his face. My eyes closed to savor the feeling as I sank into the abyss./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"It's never been like this before/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The tone of our sex changed. Rhett was gentle. He dug in to me, grinding his hips, slowly rocking, pulling one of my legs up behind him. The slower movement drew out every sensation. My eyes fluttered /"Rhett..." I said softly, between inhales. The look on his face was unlike anything I'd seen on him before. A mixture of awe, pleasure, and... Something else. He looked at me as if I were going to fade away any moment. His voice sounded different, /"Desiree, I-" He stopped as I came. He silenced my moan with a kiss, a powerful one that seemed to envelope me. I realized that he had come, too, only by the sudden warmth I felt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Inside me? That's different./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Luckily, my birth control was pretty strong stuff. But this certainly wasn't a habit he should /His forehead rested on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't have time to... Oh wow baby." His body trembled over /I stroked his hair and reassured him. Link tossed us his tshirt with an odd look on his face, but I was too distracted to care at that moment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We straightened up. Fortunately for Link, he had more than one GMM t-shirt, so he was no worse for wear. I smoothed my skirt back down over /Link looked at me and whistled softly. "Dizzy... You look good enough to eat." He walked behind me and ran his hands down my silhouette. It felt as though my whole body /"Please don't, Mr. Wolf!" I joked, "I don't think I could physically handle anymore today." He laughed and excused himself to go get some /Rhett looked at me, studying me from his perch on the couch. Whatever had transpired between us was unspoken, but we had both felt it, and I was on cloud nine. I sauntered over to him and took his face in my /"Bad Wolf, hmm?" He glanced down at my shirt. "I guess that makes you Little Red, huh?"br /He didn't get the correct reference, but I went with it anyway. I grinned and leaned down to kiss /"Look at you, you're so...beautiful." He put his hands on my waist and looked me directly in the eyes. "You're glowing. I need to make love to you more often."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"He made love to me/span/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The world seemed to spin around me, my head went reeling, and I dizzily responded, "That was-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Link walked back in, offering water to each of us. I took it gratefully, excused myself, and quickly walked back to my office. As soon as I stepped over the threshold, I closed my door and felt as though my knees gave out. I slid down the wall to the floor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He made love to me. That's what that was/span./p 


	19. Entanglement

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The water was divine. My music was playing, I had my book, and my candles were lit- the perfect way to soothe my aching body. I sank as far into the tub as I could without getting my book wet with bubbles. The first few chapters did nothing to distract me, and I soon discarded /Incredibly, I had been able to go the rest of the day without coming into contact with Rhett. I didn't PURPOSEFULLY avoid him, but I didn't make an overture to seek him out, either. My guard was up. Swirls of doubts and possible issues swam in my head. My heart ached as I imagined that expression on his face as he spoke, "I ought to make love to you more often." I closed my eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"How do I respond to that?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Truth was, I knew how I felt. My affection for both Rhett and Link ran deeper than appearances. However, I cared deeply for BOTH of them, and Rhett having deeper feelings for me could complicate things between me and Link. The situation we were in now worked well, all fond of each other, exclusive even, but no declarations or jealousy. Would this mean that if I was intimate with Link that Rhett would start getting jealous? Or that Rhett would want to eliminate any time alone that Link and I had?br /I shook my head. Rhett hadn't made any declarations. He had made love to me. He didn't say he was IN love with me. At that point, I wasn't sure if there was a difference, but I used it to talk myself down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"We have never said we love each other. We are only friends. He loves me as a friend. I'm only a friend with benefits to them, and that's how we like things. Get over yourself./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Friday morning, I woke with a start. My alarm hadn't gone off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Fuck, I'm late/span!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No time to get cute today. I threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, tossed my hair in a ponytail, splashed some water on my face, and grabbed my sneakers as I ran out the door. I phoned ahead to let Stevie know what was going on, but she told me not to /"Rhett said don't come in."br /I stopped short of exiting my driveway. "What?"br /"He said that we are all leaving early today." She lowered her voice a little, "He seems like he is in a bad mood. Worried. I'm not sure what's up. But yeah, don't worry about coming in."br /"Okay, well, is there anything you need at all? I feel bad just not coming in." I tugged at my /"Really, we are okay!" She laughed. "Enjoy your rest, sounds like you need it, sleepyhead!"br /I thanked her and hung up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Well, looks like a cleaning day/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My music was blaring. With my neighbors at work, I didn't really have to worry about complaints, though I didn't think it was ridiculously loud anyway. Laundry basket overflowing, I sang and danced my way across the floor to my /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated, I wanna break this spell that you've created..."/spanbr /I dumped the content of the basket in- screw sorting colors- and poured some soap /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""'Cause our time is ruuuuuuuuning out, yeah our time is ruuuuuuuning out..."/spanbr /The music carried me away. It was always so much easier to enjoy cleaning this way. My dishwasher was broken, so I headed to the kitchen to start scrubbing dishes. I donned my cleaning gloves and started to fill the /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I wanted freedom, bound and restricted, I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted..."/spanbr /On the counter, my phone buzzed to alert me that someone had called. I slipped off the gloves and silenced the music. A voicemail from Link had /strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Hey Des...um, I need to talk to you. I'm pretty sure you're at home, so I wanted to let you know I was heading your way. Sorry, it's important/span/strong."br /The doorbell rang./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He must have been in the car already when he called!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I practically sprinted to the front of the house. I looked like crap, having done nothing to primp myself all day, but I decided that he had probably seen me worse off after some of our rendezvous. The front door swung open, and Link looked /"Hey, lover!" I teased. I leaned to him to kiss his cheek. The look in his eyes told me the tone of his visit was serious. He ran his hands through his hair and stepped in to the living /"Sorry to show up out of nowhere, I just... Can we talk?" His demeanor concerned me more than a /We sat down on the couch, facing each other. Link drummed his fingers on his knees. It looked as though he was contemplating what to /"Whatever you're worried about telling me, just do it, Link." I smiled to try and reassure him. "It's just me."br /He put his head in his hands. "That's the problem Dizzy, it's not 'just you.'" I didn't quite understand. He sighed as he struggled to /"Yesterday was different. It was fun at first, and then when you and Rhett started going at it, it was weird. I didn't like it and it made me uncomfortable. I didn't know how to tell you that because I don't know how you feel about it and it's been eating at me ever since." His words spilled from his mouth like a floodgate had opened. "I see how you two look at each other." He took a deep breath and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands, staring off into space. "It made me feel like I was intruding, or like I shouldn't have been there... It was weird. I... I like this," he gestured between the two of us, "this thing we have going. It's been fun. It's been...well, amazing in a lot of ways. I care about you and Rhett. But I don't want to get between you two if there is something else there. So I guess, I just wanted to know if there is, and if I should bow out." He looked sad, somewhat forlorn. It was a look I never wanted to see on him /Immediately, I scooted closer to him. "Link. I have NEVER thought you shouldn't be around. I didn't feel that way yesterday, either." I dropped to the floor and moved to sit in front of him. I rested my head on his knee as I looked up at /"Whatever this is, I love it. I've been happy! And you are BOTH responsible for that." I closed my eyes. "Whatever happened yesterday wasn't intentional, and I was confused by it, too. Truth is..." I paused and opened my eyes /Link was looking down at me, and moved to pet my hair. His blue eyes pierced me while they studied my /"Link, I care about you very much." Again, the words were on the tip of my tongue and I was too embarrassed to say them, too afraid. I really didn't want to mess this /He stopped his hand and bent down to kiss my forehead. It was a tender gesture. The idea of him being hurt was too much for me to bear. My eyes became glassy. Tears threatened as I knelt in front of him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Dont fuck it up, Desiree. Don't do it/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My forehead pressed against his. "I never want you to feel like I don't want you around, because that's the exact opposite of what I feel." A small tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. He drew back in surprise and brushed it away with his /"Baby...baby don't cry. Please. I hate to see you cry." His touch was so light and gentle. "I mean, I'm relieved, but I don't want you to be upset. Come on. Smile for me."br /I kissed him instead. I kissed him as if to communicate words I couldn't bring myself to say. I kissed him as if to show him how much yesterday had worried me, how much I wanted him and desperately didn't want him to go away. It was with a sudden realization that I needed the two of them. They were two sides of the same coin, and an integral part of my /"Dizzy..." Link whispered as we pulled apart, finally. He inhaled deeply with his eyes still closed. He stroked my cheek with his thumb again. "You are amazing. I don't want this to stop. And I don't want to lose you to Rhett."br /My heart sank. "Link, you aren't. I..."br /He kissed me again. It was slow at first. Sparks seemed to fly between us. The electricity in the air was heavy. I felt his fingers pulling at my shirt, and I allowed him to pull it up over my head. His palms stroked my back as he laid me down. He removed his own t-shirt, and then his glasses, before resting on his elbows and kissing me again. This time, there was need in his lips, a silent reminder that he wanted /"I don't want you to think that I don't care because I haven't had a moment like this with you before." He spoke quietly into my ear. I had never really thought that, but I was too entangled in his embrace and enthralled by his words to think too much about /My heart pounded. Link kissed my neck as he unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them off of me. He pulled a condom from his pocket, and as soon as I helped him out of his shorts, he swiftly put it on. His mouth found mine again as he entered me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sighs and moans tumbled from my lips, unknowingly. The tenderness in his touch, the gentle nature of his kiss- I was lost. All my worries faded as I wrapped myself in this feeling. It was enough that I was moved to tears again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Crying during sex? REALLY?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But it couldn't be helped. The moment was all encompassing. The saltiness of my tears and the sweetness of his tongue collided. Link kissed my cheeks, my neck, down to my collarbone. I began to feel myself /My orgasm was drawn out, intense, and emotional, unlike any that I had previously, save maybe yesterday. Only this time I wasn't surprised by it. I trembled and /"Link! Oh, yes..."br /He shuddered as he began to find his climax as well. He came and groaned into my jaw. We lay there, breathless, for a few moments. When he raised his head, I realized that I hadn't been the only one shedding tears. I let out a small sob as I smiled and wiped them from his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"We have got to sort this out with Rhett../span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Link helped me stand, getting to his own feet, "The three of us need to talk." He pulled on his clothes, fished his phone from his pocket, and dialed Rhett's /"Hey brother, I need you to come to Desi's place. Now. Yeah, I'm here already." He pulled the phone from his ear a moment and winced. "Dude, relax!" He hung up, looking flustered. "He is pissed. This... This is what we need to talk about."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"DAMN IT!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I hurriedly got dressed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Link paced the floor. He refused to sit. Rhett sat on the love seat at an angle to the couch, where I was /"What's going on with you, man?" Link asked, somewhat angrily. "You practically screamed at me. We never said we couldn't be alone with her."br /My heart sat like a rock in my throat. These two were best friends. Now they were arguing over /Rhett shook his head. "It just took me off guard. I'm sorry. I didn't get why you wouldn't tell me first. But it's none of my business what you two do without me." He looked /Link pressed, "What was yesterday all about?"br /Rhett turned a little red. He wrung his hands in front of him and chewed on his lip, closing his /"Stop." I buried my face in my hands. When I looked up, both men were looking at me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Put out on your big girl panties and deal with it/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You two are not arguing about me. There is nothing to argue about." I stated firmly, tears threatening again. "I can't stand it. Rhett, yesterday was...confusing."br /He stared into space as he listened to me, his face tense and /"It was different. We both know that. You even said so. And since then, I've been wondering what it meant, or if it meant anything." My courage took over. "And I have two worries on my mind: if it meant something, will it make you jealous of Link, and if it didn't... Well, I am also worried that it didn't mean anything." The tears began to fall again, this time from my anxiety overwhelming me. Rhett and Link were both looking that me /"These past few weeks have been wonderful. I've been happy, I've been doing great at work. But I'm starting to feel like our friendship is taking a different direction. And maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm just being a silly girl and need to get over it. But you are both so important to me and I can't imagine being with just one of you." The words fell from my lips before I could stop any of them. "I love you both."br /With that, I put my head down and closed my eyes, my hand on my forehead./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Now you wait./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I willed time to go by faster. It seemed like ages before anyone spoke. To my surprise, it was Link who broke the /"It was just a matter of time." His face was unreadable. "I can't speak for Rhett. But I didn't want you to think that I didn't care about you because I hadn't had a moment with you like he did yesterday. That's why I came over. Like I said, I don't want this to stop. I like... I love this, what we have."br /Rhett looked like someone had slapped him. He gazed at me with a hurt expression, vulnerability in his /"Link doesn't bother me. I - he's my best friend. No matter how I feel, or you feel, I couldn't exclude him, ever. That's never even been a thought in my mind."br /Link gave an audible sigh of relief, and I felt horrible for having doubted Rhett's loyalty. My tears wouldn't stop. My revelation hadn't been addressed /"As far as how we feel..." Rhett moved over to sit next to me on the couch. He faced me and took my hand. "I had no intention of making love to you yesterday. But when we started, I realized that the way I felt was different. Something about it felt different." He shrugged. "And I couldn't express that in words; I had to show you. How I feel about you, I had to show you. So that's what I did." He looked into my eyes. "...I love you."br /My heart felt like it stopped. He seemed so confident in saying /"I love you." Link's voice came from the other side of me. I turned to look at him, and saw the most sincere blue eyes looking back at /There were no thoughts in my head, only emotions. My terror ceased, but I couldn't stop the onslaught of tears from continuing silently down my /"Baby, please..." Link /Rhett turned my face to him and kissed me. Link pressed his face into my hair and kissed my head. As we laid back into the couch, Rhett put his arm around me and grasped Link's shoulder. The three of us wrapped our arms around each other. We sat there, basking in each other's touch, just content to be together for a while, where we all knew we belonged./p 


End file.
